Dimension Tripper: Lastation Lovers
by skullcandyklive
Summary: Amadeus is one of the most adored mechanics in all of Lastation because of his consideration of his customers and his services, not to mention his talent and genius in machines, so what will happen when a Tsundere CPU decides to hire him to work for the basilicom? Will he just be another employee in the basilicom or will he become something else in Noire's heart? Based on the games
1. Cups of white coffee

**Welcome Neptunia Fans to the third installment of my Dimension Tripper series. I'd like to clarify this now so that you won't get confused, you don't really need to read any of the other installments because this multi-chapter story has a plot of it's own and a different development, but I'll still be making use of my OC, Amadeus.**

 **As you can also see, this story is going to be a rom-com centered around the CPU of Lastation and a certain dimension tripper machinist.**

 **Disclaimer: Hyperdimension Neptunia is the property of Idea Factory and Compile Heart, loaded with direct references to other companies as well as their properties. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Neptunia series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

 **With that said, enjoy! :-)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: Cups of White Coffee**

 **...**

 **...**

 **~A two-story brown and brass steampunk house/workshop in Lastation, early morning~**

The sound of cranking, gears whirring, cogs turning, and several other machine sounds could be heard from a certain house/workshop tht can be found in the capital city of the land of black regality, Lastation. Nothing's particularly special about such an occurance. Afterall, this nation _is_ sort of known for being industrialized and steampunk-ish, which means that several machines were always either roaming around or currently working in some building.

Back to the topic at hand, one could hear several machine-like noises coming from the inside of the house/workshop, which stood out from the rest because of it's design. It maintained a design that seemed to be a crossover between an 18th century house in london with 19th century brass and brown steampunk. The color itself already stood out since most of the buildings in the capital took on a much gloomier and grayscale color scheme.

Anyways, what could be going on inside said housr/workshop. Could somebody be creating a new invention that would transcend the very boundaries if reality and finally propel Lastation ahead of Planeptune in terms of technological progress? Perhaps somebody was repairing a prototype of a new invention after several tests and making improvements so that it would-

"Minerva, Breakfast is ready."

...or somebody could just be making breakfast for two.

A white-haired boy with creamy white skin that looked to be about 17 years old was shutting off a rather large and complex looking machine that was welded on the wall. It was made of brass and showed several of it's components as gear and cogs could be seen slowing down. There was even a compartment that held something brown...oh wait, that's just a coffee maker...wait, what?

The young teen brought a mug his lips and took a small sip, before sighing in contentment as he continued to turn off the various machines that were either welded onto the wall or placed on top of another machine. All machines held the same theme as his coffee maker.

The teen's white hair flowed down in spikes that seemed to branch upwards. He wore glasses that were covered his lavender eyes half-way and was wearing a black shirt over a brown leather jacket a pair or of black jeans and a pair of brown leather shoes. He also had a leather...mechanic's hat? Yeah that's the best way to out it, but it wasn't like the snap back type, but more of the rim is slanting downward type.

Anyhoo, said young teen walked over to the table to pick up the two plates.

 **~DING~**

Just in time for two medium-sized stacks of pancakes to pop out of another machine welded to the ground of the house's kitchen. The young boy placed the stack on the two plates and proceeded to apply the necessary additions to said pastries.

Just in time for a little girl of 8 years old with the same hair and eye color as the young teen to walk inside the kitchen, while wearing her large lavender night gown and a book in her hand as the other one rubbed her eyes groggily. Isn't that cute. The little girl's hair was straight, reached her waist, and had two separate bundles tied with white ribbons on the sides of her head, her bangs also reached her forehead.

"Good morning, big brother." Said Minerva with a yawn.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Greeted the girl's brother before placing a plate of pancakes in front of the little girl, who had sat down on the table, and sitting down on his seat as well.

Only then did he realize that he had forgotten to get them anything to drink. Standing up, he quickly approached their fridge, which was also mechanical, and opened it.

"..."

Only to reveal that whatever he was about to get, wasn't there...because the fridge was empty, which prompted the white haired teen to blink in surprise and confusion.

"You forgot to buy groceries." Minerva's statement made the boy freeze. The girl's voice wasn't accusing in any sense of the word. As a matter of fact, the statement was filled innocent obliviousness.

The young teen could only laugh at his own silliness and forgetfulness. He turned to face Minerva with an apologetic smile and closed eyes.

"Sorry about that, Minerva. I'll just make a quick ride to the grocery store, okay?" Said the young teen before inching closer to the door that led out of the kitchen. "You just stay put, okay?"

"Okay, Big brother"

Thr young teen smiled back before going into the garage, which was probably the bigges part of the house, since it had so many tools, cars, vehicles, machines etc. Some were even broken, while some had some of it's parts scattered around. It was clear that the young boy was a mechanic of sorts. At any rate, the boy grabbed a nearby key and walked over to a brass chopper-style motorcycle.

The garage doors opened and out went the young teen known as Amadeus in search for groceries.

...

 **~Somewhere in the Lastation Capital City, early morning~**

"You forgot the groceries, again?" Asked a certain cashier who was quite so obviously familiar with the white-haired youth. One might even say that they meet on a regular basis, but not in dating sense. Amadeus was just the stores go-to-mechanic when their trucks start going on the frits.

"hehehehehe" Amadeus could only laugh nervously as the cashier NPC rolled her eyes amusedly, before handing over the groceries.

"Say hi to your sister for me"

"will do"

With that exchange, Amadeus placed his groceries in his inventory and was about to get on his motorcycle, when he spotted a new game release in a nearby game shop. Well, he does have a surplus of credits from his workshop business and Minerva might like the new game...

Amadeus walked over to the game shop and went inside to ask about the NPC cashier about the new game release. He was about to purchase it when...

"Amadeus, my boy, is that you?"

...a certain middle-aged man with a rather stout figure wearing a business suit of sorts slick black hair and a pair of glasses came into view.

"Mister Walter, it's good to see you again" said Amadeus with a delighted smile, while the man walked over to him and clasped him on the back. Looks like Amadeus really is quite popular with some of the citizens.

"How've you been my boy? how's the business?" inquired Mr. Walter with a smile on his face.

"It's all been great really, people are coming to me with either repairs or requests, while some are even asking me to make one of my machines for them" replied Amadeus.

"Can't say I blame them, that coffee maker of yours is simply divine, my morning isn't complete without it"

Both of them laughed, before mr. Walter asked the mechanic an honest question.

"What brings you here on this fine day?"

"Oh, I was just getting some groceries" mr. Walter chuckled at that, but didn't comment. "and I saw the new game release so decided to buy it for Minerva"

Hearing that, Mr. Walter walked over to the display in the window and grabbed a copy, before throwing it to the white-haired boy with a simple "catch"

Thankfully, the copy of the game landed in Amadeus' hands before it could drop to the ground. Amadeus only looked at it confusedly.

"No charge"

As soon as those words left Mr. Walter's mouth, Amadeus immediately began to protest by spewinh out several reasons along the lines of "He was willing to pay the amount" and "this could reduce their profits", but Mr. Walter only waved his hands over his head in a dismissive gesture, while reassuring Amadeus the whole time.

"Think of this as a thank you gift" said Mr. Walter with a big smile on his face. "If it weren't for you my business would probably be on the decline right now and that game wouldn't even be in the window of my shop"

"Still..." Amadeus wanted to argure more.

"Remember how many times you drove all the way to the Lastation and Planeptune border and repaired my delivery trucks so that the new games could get here in time?" Asked Mr. Walter with a raised eyebrow, but Amadeus only pursed his lips in thought, which made the middle-aged man chuckle. "Too many times to count." Answered Mr. Walter.

"Now if I asked another mechanic to do the same thing, during those multiple occasions, how much would that mechanic charge me?"

"Based on the repairs that I needed to do on your trucks during those occassions...I'd say that another mechanic would've charged you...45,000 credits" replied Amadeus with a growing uneasy expression on his face, while Mr. Walter only smiled even wider; seeing a victory for him.

"And how much did you charge me?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile. Amadeus was about open his mouth to protest, but the man went on "less than half of what another mechanic would. Now, multiply that with just how many times you did those repairs and I'd say that you saved my shop thousands if not hundreds of thousands of credits with repairs. Not only that, but every time you made a repair, it took longer to break and you even gave us tips on how to maintain them. That's what I call getting more than what I bargained for. So go on, bring that game over to little Minerva because I'm not going to take no for an answer" said Mister Walter with finality.

"Jeez..." Amadeus could only chuckle slightly and scratch the back of head. "You make it sound like I'm some sort of Patron saint. All I did was fix up your trucks I didn't even need to use that many parts."

"Modest as ever" said Mister Walter with an amused chuckle. "You shouldn't sell yourself short now, my boy. Just look around the streets of Lastation and you'll find thousands of testaments to your good deeds. Why I wouldn't be surprised if our goddess, Lady Black Heart, would give you some award or reward of sorts"

"D-don't be ridiculous..." Said Amadeus with a notieable tint of red on his cheeks. "The Black sisters are too busy making sure that their nation's citizens are in good health and leading Lastation to new heights to pay attention to someone like me" His tone was wistful and held noticeable admiration and mirth as he looked out of the window and at the basilicom. He even felt his lips gently curve upward.

"You never know." Mister Walter was definitely trying to subdue the urge to tease the white-haired machinist, but he could understand the admiration. "A little birdie even told me that she had her oracle looking into your profile, as well as, interview some of your customers"

Amadeus just kept looking at the basilicom dreamily. What he wouldn't give to work for her goddess as the basilicom's machinist.

"Go on and get that game to you sister, she's probably starving" said Mister Walter playfully, which seemed to snap Amadeus out of his trance. "Oh and just so you don't try..." The man began before turning to the NPC cashier. "He's probably going to hand you the payment as soon as I leave, under no circumstances are you going to accept it, okay?"

"Yes sir" nodded the NPC with a smile.

Amadeus just laughed heartily at that; he definitely knew him well, that's for sure. He walked out of the door with another goodbye before hopping onto his motorcycle and started driving home.

As if proving the gameshop owner's point, several citizens that were out of their houses started waving at him with big smiles on their faces, which he promptly returned, while keeping a watchful eye on the road.

Clearly, this was a machinist that was adored by his fellow Lastationites.

...

 **~Lastation Basilicom, Noire's office, late morning~**

Noire was...working...as usual. The workaholic tsundere Lastation goddess was looking over report after report and signing them like there was no tomorrow. Geez, no wonder she has no friends.

Noire suddenly flared up with anger.

"I AM TRYING TO MAKE MY NATION FLOURISH SO IT'S NATURAL THAT I-" a cranky Noire cut herself off when she realized that she was talking to _no one_ in particular. Seriously, what's with that attitude, I know she's supposed to be a tsundere, but- "I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!"

...This is _way_ too grouchy even for her...well, I guess I can't blame her, I mean she _does_ have to work on a stack of paperwork that was easily two meters tall, so I suppose that's understandable.

At any rate, the reason behind such a woken-up-on-wrong-side-of-the-bed attitude is simple; their coffee maker was broken. Noire didn't usually grouch about her paperwork or the surplus of it all because she could handle it just fine, but she usually had a cup of coffee in the morning to perk her up. In a way, that cup of coffee was her little start-the-day-right motivator and without it...well we get this grouchy tsundere Noire.

As if her bad mood wasn't enough, she also couldn't focus on her work because she haf harder time than usual since she didn't have anything to wake her up.

The whole situation was counterproductive as it is, she wasn't getting any work done and her mood wasn't getting any better, she stood up from her seat with closed eyes and proceeded to walk out of her office.

She transformed near the window and began flying over the streets of Lastation to fulfill her morning cafeine needs.

...

 **~Lastation Shopping District, Steambot Café, A little while after Noire's departure~**

Noire landed near a table and deactivated her HDD. She quietly sat down on the chair provided with closed eyes, a frown gracing her lips and her hands laced together. Never a good sign. Noire would usually gracefully and politely smile at her NPC waitress first and will calmly wait with either a distant expression or a piece of parchment in hand.

"One white coffee and two bagels"

Yup, definitely in a bad mood because the waitress said nothing more, as she walked back inside with a smile of sympathy gracing her lips.

Inside the Café, the waitress would discover that the coffee maker wasn't working, which was rather unfortunate given the fact that Noire was already impatient and in a bad mood as it is. Luckily, a machinist was already making the necessary repairs and not just any machinist, but the same one that sold them this coffee maker in the first place.

"There, that should fix it" said Amadeus as he started up the machine. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the machine started purring and the gear started turning.

"Bless you, Amadeus. Honestly, this is very considerate of you; dropping in like this on such short notice" said the NPC café owner.

"It's no problem, I don't mind, I'm almost finished with my other jobs anyway, so you don't need to pay me anything" said Amadeus, while waving his hand in dismissal.

"that's too kind of you Amadeus. We couldn't possibly...at least take a dozen of these cream cheese Bagels for you and your sister" the NPC shop owner insisted when he saw Amadeus waving hands. "It would set my conscience right"

"Okay then, thank you" Amadeus said before taking the paper bag filled with the pastries and turning to leave, but he suddenly noticed a waitress with an...urgent expression on her face.

"Sir, I need one white coffee and two bagels"

If that had a hidden meaning to it, then Amadeus certainly didn't understand the meaning behind it because the staffs' eyes suddenly widened in alert and mortification.

"How bad?"

"Severely"

The NPC shop owner only shuddered and so did the others, when the waitress answered. Amadeus only raised an eyebrow at this sort of conversation, which only they seemed to understand. It was like they were talking using code words and sentences. Amadeus had no idea that the translation of "one white coffee and two bagels" was "Lady Black Heart is cranky"

The shop owner NPC suddenly turned to Amadeus with somewhat pleading eyes that were mirrored by the staff.

"Amadeus...um...could we possibly ask you a favor?"

Amadeus only tilted his head to the side confusedly.

"Well...uh...there is...this customer who comes by...some times...and during those occasions she is usually grouchy"

The NPC shop owner didn't have to say more because Amadeus only have them a kind smile, placed his bag of bagels on the countertop and proceeded to man the coffee maker with a small and confident smile.

They wanted him to make coffee, so that their cranky customer would cool off and enjoy the rest of the day happily.

At any rate, Amadeus was like a bartender with how expertly he looked while mixing together various coffee ingredients in a mug. He was really showing off at this point, but he liked mixing various beverages and ingredients to make drinks so this was right up his alley. The white coffee poured out of the machine and into the mug. He then grabbed the cream and proceeded to pour it into the cup in such a way that there was a flower design on it.

He placed the mug on the saucer and two cream cheese bagels on another, before placing them both on a tray.

"One white coffee for one customer who needs an uplift" Said Amadeus before turning to them with a smile. "So who is the customer?"

Amadeus was curious as to who this supposed cranky customer was and all the white-haired teen got in return were a few teasing smirks.

"It's Lady Black Heart"

His heart skipped a beat.

"Oh."

Amadeus said before turning around to leave in an attempt to hide his blush from them.

"You know, I think Lady Black Heart would appreciate it if she had a good-looking waiter serving her"

"Gh-"

"Yeah, that'll probably lighten her mood whole lot more"

"Gh-"

Amadeus could feel the flow of blood in his cheeks and he was hoping and praying that it wasn't as obvious as he thought it was.

"Why don't you go ahead and serve her, Amadeus?" Suggested the NPC shop owner.

"O-okay" agreed Amadeus, even if it was just so that he could finally get out of that embarassing situation. He grabbed the tray and proceeded to walk over to the table, trying his best to ignore the teasing smiles from everyone in the café, yes everyone in the café knew him because he had done a repair for them at least once and all of them had an inkling that the white-haired machinist admired the goddess of black.

"Here you are, Lady Black Heart" said Amadeus in the most appropriate tone he can manage, while trying his hardest to keep his voice from cracking. Pretty much everyone in the café had to supress their urge to giggle or squeal.

Noire opened one of her eyes and looked up at the source of the voice. He stared at Amadeus' face for quite some time and the boy remained calm and collected as he smiled, even though his heart was doing marathons in his chest. She closed her eyes again and picked up the coffee with a quiet "thanks".

Amadeus bowed before heading back inside to grab the bagels, ignore the teasing smirks, hop on his motorcycle and ride back to his house/workshop; completely oblivious to the fact that Noire watched him as he went.

The Goddess of black shrugged before proceeding to take a sip of her coffee.

"...!"

Only for her eyes to shoot wide open in shock because of the flavor that had just passed her lips. She took a deeper sip and took a deep breath; savoring the aroma. It was amazing, that much she could say at this point.

"Excuse me, miss..." Asked the goddess of black; her grouchy mood all but forgotten.

"Hmm?"

"Who made this?"

"the boy who served it to you just a few moments ago, Lady Black Heart" the NPC had to supress her urge to squeal like a high school girl.

"I see..." Said Noire while eying the waitress with a raised eyebrow before turning her head to the direction where Amadeus left.

 _..._

 **~Amadeus and Minerva's House/workshop, mid-day~**

After parking his motorcycle in the garage, Amadeus got off and headed straight for the kitchen with the bag of bagels in hand. He placed it on the countertop before looking around the house.

"Minerva, I'm home!" Called out Amadeus, but all he got in return was silence. He pursed his lips in thought and contemplation, before he remembered a simple fact that explained the absence of a response from his little sister.

It was a weekend and that means...

He walked into the living room and sure enough, Minerva was playing 4 goddesses online on her laptop, while playing the game he had just bought for her on her Lastation Vita. How she was able to play two games at once he'll never know.

Amadeus just smiled at her little sister's antics with and exasperated shake of his head. He then whistled slightly before waving the paperbag of bagels in front of him. Minerva just stretched out one hand, while she continued to play both games with her other, which made Amadeus laugh heartily before handing a bagel to her cute little sister.

Little Minerva munched on it, while still playing both games. A few seconds later, her eyes widened and her fingers started focusing on her laptop more; the Vita completely forgotten as she grew more frantic with her laptop.

Curious, Amadeus walked over to see what could be happening at that moment for Minerva to act so frantically. Once she saw that her guild was having a bit of trouble, he just smiled and said.

"Would you like your big brother to help you?"

Minerva only nodded frantically and panickingly, while Amadeus nonchalantly took out his own laptop from his inventory and proceeded to log in to his account and travel to where their guild was currently performing a raid.

Soon enough after a few minutes of nonchalant gaming, their guild gained the upper hand and were about to succeed the raid, but Amadeus ahd to admit that he wasn't doing all the work, he wasn't the one who solely carried the whole guild. Minerva played a huge role in the raid that much was certain, but there were also the players named "Rotten-Goddess7264" and "ILoveBlackHeart538" who weren't half-bad and were really skilled even.

"Are you sure that your guild won't get into any trouble anymore?" Asked Amadeus just before he was about to log out. Minerva nodded and looked at him thankfully, albeit shyly.

"Thank you, Big Brother"

"No problem, Minerva" he said before grabbing the rest of the bagels and heading out to the garage or the workshop side of their house.

"Okay then it's time to get to work" Amadeus said before taking of his brown jacket and walking towards a broken sports car of sorts with a few tools in his inventory, a list of the car's parts and the blueprints for that model in hand. Well, as much as, he loved playing MMOs with his sister while eating bagels and serving her tsundereness as a waiter, he still had a job to do.

Amadeus suddenly blushed for no reason that he could understand, but he could've sworn that somebody had just made fun of his little event with his goddess a few moments ago.

He just shrugged before proceeding to get to work.

The garage looked like a typical mechanic's shop, but with a more steampunk feel to it. Also, it looked strangely tidy, which was a sharp contrast to how the stereotypical mechanic's shop usually looked like. It wasn't as noisy as the stereotypical mechanic's workshop either. The only noise that could be heard was the occasional cranking, gear turning, and other automotive sounds, other than that there was background music playing throughout the whole garage as Amadeus slightly nodded and swayed with one of 5pb's latest songs, while he kept on working on the broken sports car.

Twas, the daily life of the mechanic and machnist known as Amadeus, but he didn't really seem to mind. He has a very large income every month, a lot of friends, a loving sister, and a great and thriving business. What more could he ask for?

A little later in the day, Amadeus managed to finish the sports car he was working on and was currently settling the invoice with NPC owner of the vehicle who was more than a little overjoyed to see that her car looked like it was fresh from the factory and even moreso by the fact that her invoice was relatively cheap compared to what she had expected. Did I mention that Amadeus was also skilled in restoration? Well, he is, but he rarely has the opportunity to do so, since most of the owners were in rush.

The NPC sports car owner even tried to invite the white-haired mechanic to a party that she was going to tonight, to which Amadeus politely declined, explaining that he had some more work to do in his garage.

The boy was about to go back inside their house, so that he could get a headstart on cooking dinner, but a ring from his cellphone stopped him in his tracks. He picked it up and stared at the unidentified caller ID with confusion. He picked up the call, as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Hello? May I help you?" Asked Amadeus as he prepared the ingredients for their dinner and laid them down on the table.

"Yes, I'm looking for an Amadeus." Stated a slightly boyish-sounding voice.

"Yes, this is him speaking, might I ask who I am speaking to?" Asked Amadeus, completely loss as to what's going on.

"This is Kei Jinguji, the oracle of Lastation"

Amadeus almost dropped the ingredients he was still carrying once he heard that little piece of information. Kei Jinguji? The oracle? Lady Black Heart's right hand of sorts (next to Uni)? What could she want with him?

"I-I see and how may I help the oracle of Lastation at this hour?" Amadeus tried to keep his tone under control, but he was clearly failing. He was already starting to stutter, but the oracle either didn't notice or didn't mind.

"I assume that you were the one who made the coffee Noire drank this morning" came Kei's reply, which sounded somewhat amused and Amadeus got the distinct expression that she was smiling.

"Yes..." Amadeus agreed as he drawled out the word carefully.

"Then I'd like to request your services for two simple matters that are surely within your area of expertise" Amadeus was definitely starting to get giddy with excitement.

"I see and what would you want this humble machinist to do?" Asked Amadeus with a growng smile on his face.

"Nothing overly complex, I simply need you to repair our coffee maker or if you prefer replace it with one of your own" Kei said with smile in her voice, as Amadeus was pinching himself constantly in making sure that this wasn't a dream. "And Noire has requested an audience with you as well over a cup of coffee"

"I-I-I see, and when would this audience be?" Amadeus asked casually.

"Around tomorrow morning, I'll inform the staff to let you in, once you arrive"

"I see and thank you"

"It's my pleasure"

Once he hung up, he just stood there with a growing smile on his face. The Lastation basilicom was in need of help and they were coming to him, not only that but lady black heart wanted to talk to him. It was just a great day that much was certain, at this point.

After that little event, he went ahead and started preparing dinner for the both of them.

...

 **~Lastation Basilicom, Kitchen, the following day, early morning~**

Amadeus may have been a tad too eager to get up that following morning, since he woke up at around 5 o'clock in the morning, prepared breakfast, left a note for Minerva saying where he was going to be, and practically shredded through the quiet streets of the Lastation Capital city. At any rate, the basilicom staff seem to welcome him warmly and commented that he was rather bit too early than expected. To which, he only laughed nervously, scratched the back of his head, and replied with:

"I guess I was just a bit too eager"

Well, his eagerness aside, he was currently inside the Lastation basilicom's kitchen looking for the coffee maker that he supposed to repair, but what he found couldn't even be called a coffee maker, in his opinion, all it appeared to be was a heater for water. Did his goddesses really put up with this kind of coffee to start her mornings? No wonder she was cranky yesterday.

Amadeus just shook his head in disbelief.

"The Goddesses of Lastation shouldn't be cutting corners like this..." He mumbled to himself, while frowning. Luckily, he had built a copy of his own coffee machine last night and had brought it with him today, since Kei had gave him permission to install his own coffee machine, if necessary. In his opinion, it was indeed necessary.

With the intention to fix their "coffee maker" swept away by the wind in an instant, Amadeus got to work with installing and assembling his own version of a coffee maker; making sure to keep the noises to a minimum, seeing as that he didn't want to wake his goddesses up so early in the morning and it didn't, but it did wake up a fellow white-haired person.

"You seem to be quite early" came the voice of Kei Jinguji as he appeared by the boy's side with her usual poker face, albeit with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Hm? Oh yes, well...um...I just didn't want to make my goddesses wait, that's all. And...I was a bit too eager I suppose" Amadeus said sheepishly with an awkward headscratch.

"I see, well Noire and Uni are still fast asleep, given the time" she pointedly looked at the clock, which stated that the time was 6 o'clock. "You could wait here or you could go home for the time being and I'll just call you once they're awake" Kei suggested, but to Amadeus the choice was obvious.

"I'll just wait for my goddesses to wake up." Amadeus said with a kind smile before pointing at their new coffee machine with a raised eyebrow. "Coffee?"

"Please"

With that response, Amadeus immediately began makin and preparing the coffee. It's a good thing that he brought some white coffee beans and a few other ingredients with him, since their kitchen was more or less understocked...he never imagined that his goddesses would be so...practical in terms of food items. At any rate, he started making two cups of white coffee, looking like an expert barista the whole time, while Kei looked over what seemed to be a blueprint of sorts.

"Two white coffees" saod Amadeus while serving Kei a cup and sitting down on the seat near the table. "What's that?" Asked Amadeus curiously.

"It's the latest blueprints for a conceptual machine" Kei answered with her brows furrowed in concentration.

"I see and might I ask why you look to be so focused on it"

"You may, and it's simply because the concept...is a little lacking at this stage and making a prototype would be very expensive, I'm trying to figure out what would make this machine's prototype less expensive and more concrete" said Kei with a sigh before picking up her cup of coffee and laying down the blueprint on the table.

"May I?"

"Go ahead" with that affirmation Amadeus proceeded to look over the blueprint, while Kei took a small sip of her coffee, which seemed to take the oracle aback, due to the flavor and aroma that passed her lips. She savored her coffee more deeply, oblivious to the fact that Amadeus had taken out a softbound book and proceeded to draw a few sketches and notes on the about the blueprint. Kei may not have found any ways to improve the plan, but Amadeus certainly did and plenty of them too.

"I have a good feeling that the reason Noire called you here is because of this" Kei said with an amused smile and closed eyes, while carresing the cup of coffee in her hands, which only prompted a small laugh from Amadeus. "You should make her a cup of this, when you meet with her, it might lighten her mood"

Just then and NPC basilicom staff member came in and informed that Noire was ready to meet with her guest. Kei nodded and Amadeus laid down his notes and proceeded to make a another cup of white coffee.

While that was happening, Kei took a look at the still-open book and began looking over Amadeus' drawings, notes, and suggestions. Once she was done Kei nodded to herself in approval, before taking out her phone and sending her goddess a message.

...

 **~Lastation Basilicom, Hallway to Noire's office, early morning~**

Amadeus was making his way to his goddess' office, after receiving rather accurate directions by the oracle to which he was thankful for. Eventually, Amadeus found himself in front of the door to Noire's office and his heart was beating faster than usual.

 _Calm down, Amadeus_

This thinking didn't really subside the blood rush to his face in the slightest bit. He was certain that he wasn't going to calm down anytime soon and he couldn't keep standing in front of his goddess' office for much longer.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the voice of his goddess.

He opened the door and sure enough, Noire was sitting on a chair behind her desk. A small smile gracing her lips and her hands entwined in front of her; the very picture of regality and composure. Though she couldn't really help the twinkle in her eyes when she saw the cup of coffee in the boy's hands.

"Have a seat, Amadeus"

His heart skipped a bit and a slight jostle rocked his figure. Noire clearly noticed this, along with the tint of red on the boy's cheeks and the slightly flushed and dazzled expression, but she chose not to comment and simply closed her eyes in pride; clearly thinking that it was a natural response whenever someone was in her presence. Yup, she didn't have a shortage of pride that much was sure.

Noire felt slightly ticked off for some reason, but chose to ignore the reason behind it. Amadeus had taken a seat in front of her and was handing her the cup of coffee with a slightly nervous smile. She took it in her hands with a smile and a

"Thank you"

"I-it's my pleasure"

Noire then proceeded to take sip of her coffee and inhaled deeply, savoring the flavor that she had experienced once before. The boy was slightly fidgeting wih nervousness, which was probably because of the coffee, so Noire decided to smile at him sincerely, before putting down the cup; remembering the reasons she had called him here.

"Amadeus, I'd like you to work for the basilicom as the Barista and Mechanical engineer"

...

...

 **That's a wrap, so what do you guys think? I know that there wasn't much humor in this chapter if any, but this is only the first chapter and I'm only setting up the conflict of the story or this story arc. At any rate, we'll be seeing a lot more funny times when the other goddesses join the cast or maybe even without them, after all, Word is bound to get out that Noire hired a boy to work for her basilicom**

 **And THAT'S bound to trigger various responses from various parties.**

 **Anyhol, please feel free to leave a review and follow/favorite my little story.**

 **See you next time**


	2. The Barista Mechanic's morning

**Okay, so just to clarify a few things, this fanfic will play in continuity neptunia universe, which is just fancy way of saying that I'm going to be using all characters from all the games and make references to them and a few choice fanfics as well, which is the same with the other installments of this series, save for DT re;birth 2 which is based on the second spinoff game.**

 **Got it?**

 **Alright then, enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: The Mechanic/Barista's morning**

 **...**

 **...**

 **~Amadeus and Minerva's House/Workshop, early morning; around 3 o' clock in the morning~**

I don't really need to tell you guys that Amadeus took the job, right? No? Okay then, so as he started working for the basilicom as the barista and mechanical engineer, he wasn't really given much to do, if given any work to do at all, and most of those "work" was just to simply look over the lastest improvements and make changes if necessary. On most days, he would just make coffee during the mornings and tinker with some of the machines in the garage to pass the time, but that should probably be a given, considering the fact that the people he was working for weren't exactly slackers and were completely and utterly efficient in completing tasks. In other words, he mostly had nothing important to do on most days.

His goddess also allowed him to continue his business as a mechanic and machinist though, so he would occasionally get called on to do a few repair here and there and may or may not have been teased a couple of times by the NPCs that he knew, but those jobs were often too easy and non-time consuming for it to keep him busy during his work day.

He craved for something to do and to accomplish, whenever he walked into the basilicom every morning to start his new job, preferably something that wasn't as simple as make them coffee. Don't get him wrong though, he didn't feel like his talents were going to waste or anything, quite the opposite actually because he felt like he was taking advantage of his goddess' kindness. Furthermore, he wanted to show her that she would not regret her decision in hiring him, but the question was how was he supposed to do that?

How can he show his skills and expertise in fixing machines if he was in a place where nothing needed fixing at all.

You might be thinking that Amadeus is ungrateful, but truth of the matter is that he was searching for a sense of fulfillment and accomplishment and in this case, he could only achieve such a thing by doing something more for his goddess other than serving her coffee in the morning.

Well, it seems that he is going to get his wish today.

Waking up early in the morning so that he can prepare for the day ahead of him, which shouldn't really be much of a day at all, Amadeus walked into the kitchen wearing a brown and brass morninh robe and started preparing breakfast for him and Minerva, namely a fresh stack of waffles and pancakes and while those were cooking in his homemade oven and stove, he walked in front of his coffee maker. He yawned slightly before opening the cupboard to retrieve the white coffee beans that he always used for his coffee, as well as, his oracle and his goddesses' coffee.

"hmm?"

Only to discover that there was only an empty jar of what was left of the coffee.

"No coffee beans?" Amadeus seemed to still be groggy seeing as that he just rubbed his eyes sleepily, while saying that line nonchalantly.

A beat of silence.

His eyes widened in panic as he turned his head back to the empty cupboard so quickly that it almost sounded like his neck snapped. He looked at the jar and then the cupboard in disbelief.

Out of desperation, he quickly looked out at his inventory...

"..."

Only to gape in utter disbelief as he saw that there weren't any white coffee beans in it. The sound of an oven emitting a "ding" signalled that the pancakes and waffles popped out, simultaneously realization dawned on him a few seconds after opening his inventory; his whole figure frozen in disbelief.

There weren't any white coffee beans, which automatically meant that he couldn't make his morning coffee. More to the point, he couldn't make the coffee that his goddess loves so much...

"..."

 ***GA-ZOOM***

Amadeus dashed from the kitchen, after putting Minerva's breakfast on the table and putting his own breakfast in a paperbag, and into his room, getting dressed in his usual attire as fast as humanly possible, before he zoomed into his garage at the same speed.

He quickly searched for a few essential machines of his own invention that will aid him in wherever he was planning to go this early in the morning, before he hopped onto his motorcycle and started accelarated through the quiet streets of Lastation before daybreak.

...

 **~Lastation Pier Harbor, a little while after Amadeus' departure~**

Apparently, Lastation has a harbor, which isn'treally all that unlikely since Leanbox was a bit faraway from the other three nations, not to mention the fact that to get to Leanbox one would have to cross the ocean so...yeah...it's perfectly reasonable.

At any rate, Amadeus entered the pier harbor (is it just me or does that sound rather redundant?), which looked exactly like a normal harbor or pier, except it had a Lastation theme to it, and parked his motorcycle in front of a boat rental shop.

"How may I help you, sir?" The typicsl NPC boat rental shop attendant asked.

"One boat, please" was all Amadeus said before the boat was transfered to his inventory and promptly paid for it.

Now, you're probably thinking that there's a ferry service for those who want to go to the land of green pastures, Leanbox, during this early in the day and you'd be correct, but if you haven't already noticed Amadeus was kind of in a tight schedule since Noire usually woke up at around 6 o' clock in the morning and he cannot afford to wait around for a ferry and travel through the sea at a snail's pace.

With that said...why would he rent a row boat if he was in such a hurry? It kind of defeats the purpose.

Amadeus was now on his rented row boat, which was floating on the water, after being taken out of the boy's inventory. He now took out something else in his inventory, something the looked suspiciously like a high speed boat engine propellor, the type that you just install in any other normal boat to make it go faster, as usual this held his signature machine-style; brass and brown steampunk.

 ***GA-Revving and engine purring***

Not as second later, Amadeus started the boat motor and his boat was propelled and practically skipped over the calm morning ocean as he made his way to his destination; Leanbox.

Had he not been in such a hurry, he would've probably slowed down and admired the quiet and peaceful ambiance, not to mention the early daybreak scenery, but since he was in such a hurry to Leanbox for goddess-knows-what he just glanced at it, while maintaining his focus on steering his boat.

...

 **~Leanbox Pier Harbor, around 3:45 in the morning~**

Amadeus arrived shortly on the Pier Harbor of Leanbox. He quickly hopped onto the ground or whatever you call that place where boats usually and put the rented boat in his inventory.

Immediately after which Amadeus started running out of the Pier and Harbor in search for a new mode of transportation, which he found in a nearby bike rental store.

"How may I help you, sir?" Asked the NPC bike rental store attendant.

"One bike please"

The bike was transferred to his inventory and he promptly paid for it afterwards, he immediately took it out and started pedalling down the streets of Leanbox like there was no tomorrow. It was still before daybreak, so the streets were just barely lit and there was still a moon, but the sky was also beginning to light up with the faint sunrise, which Amadeus took as asign that tome was running out.

...wait a second...if he was in such a hurry, why didn't he just put his motorcycle in his inventory so he could use it now, instead of parking it in the Lastation Pier Harbor?

Amadeus felt like he was thwacked with a frying pan to the head; apparently realizing the very same thing.

Well he either forgot about such an idea because he was still somewhat panicing and that messed up his memory, commonsense, logic, and better judgement or because this was part of his somewhat clutzy and forgetful personality, just like how he forgot about the groceries in the last chapter.

Amadeus now had comical tears running down his face as he continued to rapidly pedal.

"Why do I feel like someone's making fun of me for forgetting the groceries yesterday and for forgetting about my motorcycle" Amadeus cried with comical tears streaming down his face.

The past is in the past, so just focus on...wherever you want to go Amadeus...come to think of it, where is he even going at this hour. I know that it should be obvious given what happened at the beginning of this chapter, but he couldn't be doing all this just to get a few coffee beans, right?

Well, we'll find out soon enough because Amadeus suddenly sped up his pedalling once he remembered just where he was going with this early morning trip of his.

...

 **~Leanbox Coffee Bean Factory, two hours before six o clock~**

Amadeus arrived at what appeared to be a coffee bean factory, which had a medieval castle like theme, at least the front gate did. He buzzed on the doorbell nearby before putting the bike in his inventory. The reason he came all the way here instead of the steambot café that he made his first white for Noire was simply because it was way too early in the morning and they wouldn't open until 7 o' clock. That's what I call determination and devotion.

The front gates opened as soon as he buzzed the doorbell because he had helped out on this particular factory as well. He didn't just do repairs in Lastation, he went to all four nations for one repair job or another and all of his customers seem to be highly satisfied with his work and progress. With that said, some of his customers gave him a few privileges in addition to the payment of his invoice, which he rarely used; ome of those privileges being that he could come to this factory directly whenever he wanted. He always ordered his white coffee beans directly from this factory and the owner always gave him some form of discount, one way or the other.

At an rate, Amadeus walked in to the Coffee bean factory and was greeted by the NPC owner of the factory.

"Oh Amadeus, didn't expect to see you here this early in the day" The NPC shop owner said delightfully, before her voice took on a more teasing tone "just couldn't wait to get some of your white coffee beans, huh?" The NPC nudged him with his shoulder, while Amadeus just laughed nervously and awkwardly, while scratching the back of his head.

"You could say that" was all he said, which wasn't exactly false, considering the fact that he was still keeping up this ridiculous mission of his to get his goddesses and oracle some of his coffee.

For some reason, Amadeus felt the urge to be defensive and passionate with what he wanted to say next, but since he couldn't find a reason to do so, he decided to just dimiss it.

"Don't worry, Amadeus. I have a pair of trusted girls bringing back a fresh supply of coffee beans today" Said the NPC owner delightfully, which prompted a sigh of relief from Amadeus. The fiest good news he heard all day.

"That's a relief." Said Amadeus with a smile on his face.

 _At least, Lady Black Heart, Lady Black Sister, and Lady Kei would be able to enjoy their coffee in the freshest way possible._

The smile on his face got a bit wider at the thought, which didn't go unnoticed by the NPC factory owner.

"Oi, you're daydreaming about your goddess again, ain't ya?" Teased the NPC factory owner, whole nudging him playfully.

"O-of course not, I was just...thinking about what kind of coffee to make for the black sisters that's all" Amadeus said as an excuse, trying to will the blush on his face to disappear.

"So you _were_ daydreaming about your goddess." The NPC owner did have a point; that's basically what Amadeus was doing. Before the NPC shop owner could follow up on her teasing though, her cellphone rang, which gave the blushing Amadeus a bit of time to compose himself.

The conversation on the phone went on for a little while longer, before the NPC owner turned to Amadeus with urgency in her tone.

"Amadeus, the delivery vans are stuck, something went wrong and they don't know what" said the NPC with shock and urgency.

"What?!" Exclaimed Amadeus with a rather worried expression. Granted, he was more concerned about the NPC's business and the drivers more than the fact that this was going to burn up his time. "Where are they?"

"Some kind of forest in the east" once the NPC said that Amadeus immedietly realized, which forest she was talking about since there was only one forest in that direction.

Wasting no time, he took out the rented bike from his inventory, got on it, and started heading for the said forest in a zoom.

 ***GA-ZOOM***

"Wait" the NPC owner shouted after the white-haired mechanic, but she was already too late. When she got outside the gates, all she could see was a faint trail of dust and Amadeus being already two miles away.

The NPC owner sweatdropped.

"He should've taken my motorcycle"

...

 **~Some Forest dungeon in the east of Leanbox, 1 hour and 45 minutes before Noire wakes up~**

After pedalling non-stop from the factory without letting up even once or even stopping to take break, a rather spent and exhausted Amadeus entered the forest dungeon with his bike. However, as soon as he did this, he realized something else that he should've done before leaving.

"I should've asked for their exact coordinates, instead of just running off when I heard what dungeon they were in" Said Amadeus as he dropped his head in depression, but there was no time for that now because he still had delivery vans to find, which shouldn't be too hard.

With that thought in mind, Amadeus started pedalling through the dungeon; being extra careful to not accidentally engage a monster into a battle. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about that so much since some of the monsters, at least the high-tier ones were still asleep. Nevertheless, the danger was still there so he had to be quiet and careful if he didn't want to end up being burned to a crisp, slashed by a fenrir's claw, slapped by dolphin's fin and/or get dogooed.

Seriously, is it just me or is Amadeus really making a mountain out of mole hill here, I mean it's just a cup of coffee, couldn't Noire just...I dunno buy it at the same café?

"Lady Black Heart, Lady Black sister and Lady Kei are always busy with work, the least I could do is provide them with a good cup of co-"

Since Amadeus was too busy lecturing the fourth wall about his reason for going to infinity and beyond for white coffee beans, he wasn't looking where he was going and didn't manage to see that he had just slammed right into...

"...!"

An Ancient Dragon, which was currently waking up after priorly being slammed into with a bike. Heck, who wouldn't? The dragon was just staring at him with a neutral gaze, which only succeeded in making Amadeus sweat even more, while eying the beast with a terrified expression and a nervous smile. He's doing pretty good, but if I were him I would just start running away on that bike of his.

"Ancient dragons react violently to sudden movements so the best option now would be to stay still, until it falls back to sleep" Muttered a nervous Amadeus.

Oh...I see...

A beat of silence.

 **"GRAAAAAAHHHH!"**

 ***Rapid Bike Pedalling and Frantic screaming***

"Apparently, it reacts violently to being slammed into with bikes as well" shouted Amadeus as he started pedalling faster than ever before all around the forest dungeon, hoping to outmanuever the bipedal dragon while said dragon chased after him on its legs as it growled angrily.

Shouldn't that fact already be a given, I mean how would you like it, if some guy suddenly slammed into you with a bike while you were sleeping?

"I don't think that would be very likely at all, but I see your point, I suppose I would be rather upset if that happened. I'm sorry!" Amadeus exclaimed to no one in particular and for no reason that he could comprehend, as he kept trying to outmaneuver the bipedal dragon that was still pursuing even after accidentally hitting tree or five and a stone wall or two because of its sloppy mobility and slow reaction time.

After a few minutes of this little cat and mouse chase, Amadeus glanced at his watch and looked at it worryingly.

 _If this keeps up I won't be able to make in time_. He thought with gritted teeth in worry.

...Seriously?... **THAT'S** what he's worried about?

...I think worrying about the fact that if this dragon doesn't give up on this chase by the time he runs out of stamina, then he'll get mauled and possibly burned to a crisp would be a lot more sensible...

 ***Dramatic and Cliché Mid-air suspension and lift off noise...uh...whoosh!***

If you haven't already guessed, Amadeus accidentally pedalled right into a downhill slope and since he had such a high momentum and following the Newton's first and second laws of motion...this isn't a physics lesson...all you need to know is that Amadeus launched off his higher ground becuase of the sudden descending slope and was suspended in mid-air for a few seconds. It's often used in movies and anime for dramatic purposes so I bet you know how this looks like.

Amadeus, visibly panicked, felt like time was going at slow motion; everything around him seemed to slow down if not temporarily stop. From the rustling of leaves, the flying birds, the bouncing dogoos, even the bipe-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I wasn't even done narrating yet! Oh fine, Amadeus suddenly descended back down to earth because...gravity and found his RENTED bike running along the steep downward slope with a very alarming and frightening velocity; it's wheels nearly bursting into flames at the added friction and speed.

Also, Amadeus stopped screaming at this point and started focusing on steering his bike in the right direction by grabbing a firm hold of the steering wheel.

"I can do this" he murmured to himself, before thinking about what he needed to do. In other words, he thought about Noire enjoying a cup of coffee and smiling at him happily. Aside from the blush that swarmed around his face it seemed to work because the bike wasn't threatening to spiral out of control anymore, he even leaned forward like one of those olympic cyclist, while his eyes burned with the fire of determination.

"FOR LADY BLACK HEART'S COFFEE!"

Is it just me or is that the weirdest battle cry I've ever heard, plus isn't he risking waking up the still sleeping monsters?

At any rate, Amadeus resumed his pedalling since the slope had ended and the ground was now leveled in order to continue increasing his momentum and velocity. He was fired up that much is for certain.

Pay no attention to the fact that he had absolutely had no idea where he was go-

 ***GA-PEBBLE***

"Wha-"

For those yet unconvinced, Amadeus has a knack for misfortune.

Once Amadeus' bike hit that small rock in the road, his bike's equilibrium went out of balance and- I bet you know what happens when something like this happens in real life - sent him spiraling and somersaulting forward for what would feel like hours...

 ***GA-CRASH***

...until he eventually crashed. Fortunately though, he crashed on the bike's side and not on his back, head, arm, leg etc. Even more fortunately, Amadeus crashed into one of the delivery vans that he was looking for. Now who said Amadeus had a knack for misfortune?

...granted, the bike was probably broken because of the force that he crashed it with...and the delivery van is gonna have a HUGE dent on it, but at least he can finally get a move on with his 'mission'...

"Oww...my everything bone" Amadeus groaned as he flopped on the ground unceremoniously with swirly eyes and a dazed expression on his face. Luckily for him, he was greeted by two very blurry sights of reddish orange heads of hair and since we have a description for these characters that could only mean that they're not NPCs, save for Mr. Walter, which should've been an NPC.

"Hey, are you okay?" A slightly pubescent and girlly sounding voice asked with worry.

"He must be the mechanic that the owner sent us, though he looks pretty beat up" came the voice of a more mature sounding woman.

"You think he's okay?" Asked the younger one.

"Uggghhh" Amadeus groaned before sitting up and adjusting his glasses and blinking a few times at his inspectors.

Since the author isn't really good with describing the clothes of these characters and isn't really knowledgable when it comes to the name of clothes, save for a few basic terms, the two mystery characters are:

The adventurers from two dimensions who can't ride on any boat without bringing some form of disater to it and conveniently have the same name, Falcom.

"Huh? What's wrong, Falcom?" Asked the more mature HD Falcom.

"I could've sworn I heard some voice doing an introductory spiel about us..." Said the younger UD falcom, before shrugging. " More importantly are you okay, mister...?" Asked Falcom while offering a hand and a kind smile.

"Amadeus and thank you, Miss...?"

"Falcom" answered UD Falcom before gesturing to HD falcom. "And this is Falcom too" said HD Falcom waved at the boy happily.

"I see..." Said Amadeus before taking a few moments to get his bearings and putting his thoughts in order. "is this one of those from the ultradimension things?" Amadeus had remembered some of his friends talking about such a dimension before.

"Yes" the answered together.

"Okay..." With that the white-haired mechanic stood up and out on the best smile he could manage at that point. "So what seems to be the problem?" He asked before looking at the dent he created and winced. "Aside from that huge dent"

After being told of the problem with the vans, Amadeus immediently and quickly went to work, he still had a really tight schedule after all. It didn't seem to be anything major, it just needed a jump start that's all. As a matter of fact, the biggest problem would be the huge dent that he left on the side of the van, which was colored green and had a white coffee bean logo.

Amadeus took out the jumper cables from his inventory and proceeded to jumpstart the two vans. He then took out several tools from his inventory to fix the dent on the van, which is probably the only fix that took a long time, before doing the same to fix his rented bike. It was lucky that his inventory had so much space in it, it's amazing.

When all of that was finished, Amadeus hopped onto the van where the younger Falcom was driving and proceeded to sigh as his head leaned back on the comfortable leather seat.

"What are you doing in a place like this anyway, Amadeus? You're a long way away from Lastation" Falcom speculated innocently, curiously and worriedly.

Amadeus looked to the side in thought, recalling the events that he had to go through before daybreak, and looked at the young adventurer.

"It's a long story"

And it's not even half over yet.

Falcom then nodded understandingly before starting up the engine and proceeding to drive out of the forest dungeon, following behind the older Falcom. Amadeus only leaned back as the gentle sensation of steady movement calmed his psyche. He looked at his watch again.

"I still have an hour and thirty minutes left before lady black heart wakes up" he said with sigh of relief escaping his lips. It would take fifteen minutes to reach the factory, 15 minutes to wait for the coffee beans, 15 minutes to get to the pier, 15 to get to Lastation pier and 15 to get to the basilicom, he would still have 15 minutes to get the coffee ready.

 _This mission was finally coming to an end. Nothing else can go wrong._ Amadeus thought happily before he went wide-eyed as realized that he had just set up a flag.

"GRAAAAAAHH!"

Amadeus went even more wide-eyed when he saw an ancient dragon in the rear view mirror charging right at their vans and it just might be the same ancient dragon that he had slammed into before.

"Whoa, what the-" exclaimed Falcom as she saw the ancient dragon coming right at them.

"Sorry about that, I think he's after me" said Amadeus with an awkward laugh and head scratch. "May I?" Asked Amadeus gesturing to the steering wheel of the van.

Falcom switched places with him in a second and as he was grabbing the steering wheel, Falcom couldn't help but ask.

"You know how to drive?" The answer should've been obvious since he was a mechanic and sort of good with machines and whatnot.

"Uh-huh" was all he said before putting the gearshift into maximum and slamming down his foot on the throttle; launching the van foward and ahead of the other Falcom, before it steered to the right and overtook the HD Falcom's van.

The dragon flew over the other Falcom's van and decidedly chased after Amadeus' van, instead. Wow, I didn't know that Ancient dragons held grudges...or that they actually have the mental capicity to actually distinguish apart...

At any rate, the flying dragon wasn't happy as it attempted to swipe at the van several times while flying above, which Amadeus narrowly dodged by steering the van from left to right.

"We can't just keep dodging it. The dragon might follow us to the city" Falcom exclaimed, which seemed to send Amadeus in thought.

"That's right, we'll have to shake it off or fight it..." Amadeus murmured, while glancing at his watch again. "Take the wheel, Falcom" said Amadeus before said adventurer did as she was told.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Falcom as Amadeus opened the window of the door nearly dodging a claw that was striking at it. He then opened his inventory and took out an item named 'Piston Bazooka', which appeared on his arms shortly after and had the size of an RPG launcher, it was cylindrical in nature and was clearly made of brass and was rather thin as well. It had three brass rings encircling its behind, its midsection, and its frontal portion. It was hollow, but only halfway though because there was a brass piece of metal lodged inside it. Also, it had a knob of sorts near the rear portion.

He then took out a cranking wrench of sorts and started cranking the knob, eliciting a 'crk' sound every time. It looked and sounded like someone was winding up a ratchet.

Once Amadeus was finally satisfied with just how much he winded up his machine, he then held it like one would an RPG launcher and aimed it at the open window door.

"What is that?" A question that Falcom should've asked a few narratives ago, but was busy trying to focus on the road and dodge the dragon's attacks.

"one of my prototype machines, it's still a work-in-progress, which is why I don't like to rely on it too often, unless the situatio-" Amadeus wasn't able to finish his sentence because the ancient dragon's eye appeared in the window, before it narrowed vertically, you know like a snake or wolf's eye would do when they get angry. He pulled the trigger on his machine and...

 ***GA-SLAM***

A piston shot out of the machine with a rather high velocity; slamming into the dragon's eye and sending it spiraling sideways, while growling in pain. Keep in mind that the piston was still attached to the machine, it was like a jack-in-the-box action kind of thing. It sprung out of the machine in a similar fashion as well...

but if you wanna get all technical and mechanical, it involved the coiling of a spring using a ratchet and a blockage of sorts, which kept the piston in place until the trigger was pulled and a spring being coiled and lots of gears somewhere. I'm not a mechanical engineer so I don't how that all comes together...

But I do know that it's gotta hurt like hell for several units of force to come slamming home right into your eye, so the ancient dragon probably won't be back this time around. Granted, that it'll probably have another reason to hold a grudge against him, better steer clear of this forest dungeon, Amadeus.

"Whew" Amadeus whistled before putting the machine and his tool back in the inventory. They slowed down a bit once the danger was gone, allowing HD Falcom to drive by their side.

"Everyone okay?" Asked the older Falcom through the driver's window.

"We're fine" replied the younger Falcom with a smile, while Amadeus just gave a thumbs up and leaned back his head on the van's seat.

At that point, they drove out of the dungeon and back to the coffee bean factory.

...

 **~Leanbox Coffee Bean Factory, 1 hour 15 minutes left on the clock~**

"We're back" Amadeus and the two Falcoms simultaneously said, while they parked their van inside the factory's gates.

"Oh Falcom, Amadeus, you're back, I hope it wasn't a bother to go all the to the way to the forest dungeon" Said the NPC shop owner, while Amadeus just laughed nervously and dismissingly waving his hand.

"It's no trouble at all" was all he said.

"Well, if that's the case then, let's get you the white coffee beans for your goddess" Said NPC shop owner before her and the two Falcom began pouring ready-to-process coffee beans on a machines conveyor belt. Amadeus just sat at the sidelines as the two Falcoms began manning the machine's control panel.

"It'll just be a few more minutes" Amadeus said with a sigh and a smile escaping his lips.

 ***GA-JAMMING NOISE***

Amadeus' eyes shot wide open with hearing that particular noise, which never preceded anything good at all. Getting up from his chair, he approached the two Falcoms who were trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Something wrong?" Asked Amadeus while the girl'a just repeated what they were doing prior hoping that the machine would start working again.

"The machine's jamming and the conveyor belt won't move" Answered the older Falcom as she tried to pinpoint the problem.

"I'll take a look at it" Said Amadeus before venturing to the side of the machine. He took a few essential tools from his inventory and immediately got to work.

After he removed the side panel that revealed the machines inner mechanics and inner workings he could already see the problem, the gear was too old and rusted and couldn't rotate properly.

"Okay, it's just an old gear, I'm just gonna have to replace it" said Amadeus before taking out a gear of the same size out of his inventory and and carefully installing it. "Try again"

 ***GA-JAMMING NOISE***

Amadeus just sighed before looking for another possible cause of the jamming. Well, this was certainly going to take him awhile that's for sure.

 **~Leanbox Pier Harbor, 35 minutes left on the clock~**

The whole repairs to the machine took about ten minutes to get finished and as a reward the NPC shop owner insisted that Amadeus take two bags of white coffee beans for free in addition to a handful of credits. Amadeus wanted to decline the offer thinking that it was ckearly too much, but he knew better than anyone that he had little to no time left, so he just reluctantly accepted the offer and took off on his rented bike to the Leanbox Pier Harbor.

Once he was there, he returned the rented bike and was about to depart when he noticed the two Falcoms getting left behind by the ship that held their delivery trucks.

"Hey, why were you guys left behind?" Asked Amadeus with concern.

The two Falcoms just laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of their heads, before the older one replied.

"We're not really good with boats" said The HD Falcom, while still laughing embarassedly.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it" agreed the younger Falcom with an awkward laugh.

Amadeus only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and thought. If they couldn't get on a boat then how were they going to deliver the coffee beans to wherever they had to deliver them?

"Then how did you get here in the first place?" Asked Amadeus again with concern seeping his tone, while the two Falcoms just laughed awkwardly.

"Well...it's sort of a funny story, since we didn't really intend to be here" said the older Falcom with the same awkward laugh, while averting her gaze.

"..." Amadeus just stayed silent.

The Falcoms then explained this thing they had with boats that whenever they get on one they get into a huge storm and they end up somewhere else entirely. They also explained how that was the same way they got here in Leanbox and that they were planning to ask Lady Vert to fly them over to the other nations later in the day.

Now it would be logical for Amadeus to just leave the two and get on with his mission, bit being the considerate mechanic that he was he couldn't but offer them a ride to Lastation. On his boat.

Was he seriously not listening to what the Falcoms just explained? The Falcoms did try to decline the offer, but Amadeus insisted saying that:

"It's highly unlikely for such a thing to happen, I mean just look at the weather" he then gestured to the sunny atmostphere and looked at them with bright close-eyed smile, until they eventually relented.

That brought them to the current situation they were in now. Amadeus has taken out the rented boat from his inventory and all three of them hopped onto the boat, albeit two of them being more than a little reluctant. He then took out the boat motor from his inventory and proceeded to in stall it on the rear end of the boat.

He started it up and not a second sooner they were cutting throught the water with a reasonably high velocity, but it would definitely take 15 minutes to get to the Lastation Pier Harbor, that's for sure.

"I never knew the sea could look so different during daybreak" speculated the young Falcom as she observed her surroundings with an expression of awe.

"Yeah, it's nice to get to see such a sight without ending up some place else" Said the older Falcom with a similar expression, before they looked at each other and laughed in good nature.

Amadeus himself couldn't help but speculate at the early daybreak sun, while he was at sea. The horizon seemed to be blending mutiple colors from a fiery vermillion to a soothing cerulean into the center where the sun will undoubtedly rise in a few minutes. The sea itself seemed to be attempting reflect and refract the colors of the horizon, giving off a slightly refracted vermillion and cerulean light on the navy blue sea.

He didn't really mean for all of this to happen, but he had little to complain about. Afterall, he had met two new friends, had beared witness to this breathtaking scenery, and had even managed to achieve his goal. It was truly a spectacular day all in all, not in the least bit boring to say the least and though there were lots of unexpected events that he would've been happy to have avoided he was content all the same.

"I never expected to see such a beautiful scenery" Amadeus speculated to himself. "I guess I should look in the background more often"

Yes, it truly was a beautiful sight, the vermillion and cerulean horizon, the navy blue refracting ocean, the ravaging storm that was headed for their direct- wait what?!

Amadeus shot his eyes wide open in alarm and sure enough, they were headef straight for thunder storm at sea, which was also headed their way. The navy blue water no longer reflected the vermillion and cerulean light of the horizon, giving way to a more ominous and black tint. The wind screeched in their faces and their ears as the ravaging waves grew im height and tossed their boat from side to side; threatening it to capsize and throw them overboard.

Need I remind you that Amadeus is only a mechanical engineer and a Barista, not a nautical captain, he knew how boat engines work, how to build one, how to fix one, and how to use one, but he has no idea how to navigate through this sea storm. He isn't superhuman, folks.

So with that being said.

"Why does this always happen?!" Exclaimed the Falcoms as they tipped back and forth on their boat, while Amadeus struggled to take control of the boat.

Yup, I'd like to know that too, do they have some curse called "Bermuda Triangle" or something because this is just happening way too often for it to ever become reasonable not to mention probable.

At any rate...you know where this is going...if you ever played one of Falcom's games then you'd know...at any rate they were all thrown off the boat.

"YAAAAAHHH" Exclaimed the three as their boat was capsized and they were flung into the tavaging ocean waves.

Now they were at the mercy of the sea storm's wrath, being swept by the humongous ravaging waves and the screeching winds going at blistering speeds. One would question if they were going to survive this ordeal.

...

Well duh, of course they were, like I said if you ever played one of Falcom's games then you'd know what will happen next...and also this is like the second chapter of this story, so we can't have the main character going elsewhere or anything, right?

"That's reassuring" exclaimed Amadeus who had a relieved smile on his face, which was highly inappropriate considering the situation that they were still in.

That's guy's got some hyperdevotion for his goddess black heart that's for sure. At any rate, let's just skip to the part where they end up on land, shall we?

"Please do" said all three to no one in particular.

...

 ***Lastation Pier Harbor, 16 minutes left on the clock***

Talk about Plot convenience...anyhoo, once the trio lived through the storm, they found themselves in the Lastation Pier Harbor. Hooray, Plot Convenience.

Once they have arrived the two Falcoms offered their apologies to Amadeus, who only waved off the issue with a smile saying that they managed to make his morning interesting and that he hopes that they could go an adventure some time, preferably one that doesn't involve nautical means of travel. What a trooper! :-)

A few laughs were shared, before they went their seperate ways. Amadeus glanced at his wristwatch, before his eyes widened at the time.

He dashed to the boat rental place apologized and immediately paid for the boat that he(?) sunk. The NPC didn't seem to be all that upset, since Amadeus has helped her out with mechanical repairs more often than not.

Once that was out of the way, Amadeus hopped on his motorcycle, which was miraculously still waiting there, and proceeded to rocket out of the Lastation Pier Harbor at a very alarming velocity and accelaration. His wheels even screeched in protest at the start of this race.

Let's cut to the climax of this whole chapter, shall we?

...

 **~Lastation Capital City Streets, 2 minutes left on the clock~**

Amadeus was cutting through the streets of the early morning Lastation Capital streets like there was no tomorrow and luckily for him, there weren't any people around the streets this early in the morning, save for the NPCs that would either give him a knowing smile or a cheer for him. Apparently, the NPCs that he did mechanical repairs for in the past knew enough about him to figure out what this insane speeding was all about. Yup, it definitely looks like he was going to make it.

At least until he saw the draw bridge slowly starting to rise up. At the rate, he was going now, he wouldn't be able to make the jump across the other side. The sensible thing to do at this point would be to stop and wait for the draw bridge to calm back down, but since Amadeus was hell bent on getting Noire her coffee on time.

He only proceeded to accelarate even faster than before as he gripped the throttle of his motorcycle and turned it so hard that it was threatening to break. His motorcycle's front portion even dipped upward with the sudden speed as it was propelled with a high velocity.

...This boy's devotion and determination is scary...

The bridge was rapidly approaching and was steadily getting steeper.

He still isn't stopping.

He lifted his motorcycle front portion so that it wouldn't lose that much momentum when it made contact with the bridge's steep incline. He then proceeded to drive his motorcycle up the inclined bridge.

He still isn't stopping.

He was nearly approaching the edge but the incline was getting steeper.

He still isn't stopping.

This is incredibly risky the slightest fault or alteration in his velocity or the angke of left off could severely affect his trajectory so that he wou-

 ***Dramatic and Cliché Mid-air suspension and lift off noise...uh...whoosh!***

-and we have lift off. I think I already did this sort of scene before and you probabky already know how this looks like, from various movies like the minions. So, I'm not gonna bother with two or three descriptive paragraphs, since this whole thing is already past 6,000 words.

Amadeus successfully landed on the other side of the bridge and proceeded to use the sharp decline to gain even more momentum than he already has.

Time check: 1 minute and 10 seconds.

Amadeus then proceeded to race down the Lastation streets again, he could also see the basilicom slowly getting into view. He proceeded to increase his velocity even more. Nothing was going stop him now,...

Except for the rack of cosplay outfits that had just blocked the road.

"What the-"

Amadeus burst through the rack of cosplay outfits and ended up in a cat maid outfit. You know, like how some cartoon characters burst through stores and end up dressing differently.

Next to get in Amadeus' way was a rack of cosplay wigs.

"What in the-"

He crashed through it again and ended up wearing a purple wig in a style reminescent of one CPU candidate of Planeptune.

Next up was a fog of somesort of gas that was being sprayed through a black tank with a symbol of a balloon on it...I think I have a fairly good idea of what that gas is...Amadeus passed through the mist with his eyes closed, but he still breathed in a lot of the stuff.

"I hope that's the last of it" Amadeus' eyes widened as he heard his own voice, sounding a bit higher and girly than usual. "My voice! What happened to my voice?!"

If you haven't already guessed, Amadeus was the spitting image of Neptune's little sister, Nepgear, wearing a maid outfit, save for the fact that his eyes were a shade lighter than the candidate's but rarely anyone paid attention to that sort of thing.

To hammer the point home, he even heard a few whistles and catcalls.

Time check: 20 seconds.

Amadeus knew that he had no time to change his outfit so he just decided to roll with it as he bjrst through the basilicom gates, earning more than a couple of double-takes from the guards wondering, if Lady Purple Sister decided to dress up in a maid outfit and ride a motorcycle to their basilicom, before deciding to shake the thought away.

Amadeus parked the motorcycle outside the basilicom front doors and ran inside the basilicom to the kitchen; earning more than a few double takes from the staff as he ran across the hallways.

Time check: 5 seconds

He burst through the kitchen, took out the coffee beans and proceeded to make some coffee.

A few seconds later, Noire, Uni, and Kei walkes into kitchen sleepily.

"Good morning, Lady Black Heart, Lady Black Sister, Lady Kei, would you care for a cup of white coffee?"

The three Lastationites looked up in confusion and immediately gaped at the sight of Amadeus dressed as Nepgear in a maid outfit making them coffee. The glasses were the only indicator.

That's the mechanic/barista's morning.

...

 **Omake: Nepgear in a maid outfit**

 ***Lastation basilicom kitchen, a little while after Amadeus' adventure***

"and that's how I got your coffee this morning" said a cheerful Amadeus, who was still dressed like Nepgear in a maid outfit, as he explained his tale.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The three could only gape at their barista/mechanical engineer and if the coffee wasn't so good they'd probably do a spit-take too.

"Why would you even go through that kind of trouble, that was pretty dangerous, you idiot. I could've just gotten the same thing from a steambot café" said the older Tsundere goddess as she averted her gaze.

"Goodness, if giving my hard-working goddesses and oracle a cup of coffee that will brighten them up for a day full of seemingly endless work and quests is idiotic, then I thank you for the compliment, Lady Black Heart" said Amadeus with a close-eyed innocent smile that looked a lot like Nepgear's smiles.

This only succeded in making Noire blush, though this would probably make her blush even more if he didn't look so much like Neptune's younger sister.

"Geez, you're even starting to talk like Nepgear" commented Uni while picking up her coffee and taking a sip.

"You're dialogue does sound reminiscent of the CPU candidate of Planeptune" agreed Kei with nod and a sip of her own coffee.

"G-goodness, I wasn't intending to impersonate Lady Purple Sister" said Amadeus with his hand hovering near his mouth and close-eyed smile. I think he's doing this on purpose, but I can't see a reason why.

"You still haven't answered my question, why would you do something this dangerous for coffee beans?" Asked Noire with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Typical Tsundere.

Amadeus looked down at his cup of coffee with a sad smile. "It's just that you always work so hard every single day, I thought that the least I could do as your Barista is to give you all a nice cup of coffee that would somewhat brighten your mood and prepare you all for the work day. Also, I rarely feel like I do anything at all, aside from giving you cups of coffee in the morning, so I thought that this would be a good chance to prove my worth as your Barista"

Wow, did this just take a dramatic turn or what?

"You're not just our Barista, you know?" Pointed out Noire in her tsundere tone, albeit with a blush on her face. "I've seen you draw a lot of concept designs and blueprints for new machines in that book of yours, instead of going to infinity and beyond with getting those coffee beans, you could've just been building a prototype" she took a sip of her coffee, before continuing.

"You're not taking advantage of us. If we needed your help with a machine or a mechanical device that we couldn't handle, we would've asked for it. You shouldn't underestimate us" Said Noire with an air of pride and supremacy around her.

She then glanced at Amadeus, who was smiling at her warmly, blushed and turned away.

"I'll just have Kei order a supply of these beans so that you won't need to go through this kind of thing again and so you can focus on building a prototype of your machines" said Noire before glancing at Kei, who nodded. Noire nodded before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not only are you willing and capable of bringing your nation to heights by your multitude of skills, but you also have a kind, selfless and considerate heart for your citizens, Lady Black Heart truly is the ideal goddess" fawned Amadeus in his Nepgear voice, which made Noire blush.

"B-but don't think I-I'm going easy on you or that you can slack off, I expect a fully-functioning prototype in a week, got that?" Said a blushing tsundere Noire, while her sister and oracle just giggled amusedly. Amadeus only nodded with a bright smile on his face.

"Sorry to drop in this early, Noire" came a mature voice coming from the windowsill. "But Nep Jr. wanted to-" Purple heart trailed off he stared at Amadeus who could only smile back. "Nepgear? How did you get here so quickly? And why are you wearing a maid outfit?"

"W-what the goodness? Sis, I'm right he-" Nepgear was cut short as she saw Amadeus. Both Planeptune sisters could only gape in shock, while Noire just sighed.

"Good Morning, Lady Purple Heart, Lady Purple Sister, would you care for some coffee?"

...

...

 **Phew, that certainly took me a while to write, but it was all worth it.**

 **Anyhoo, what do you guys think so far? I couldn't really think up that many funny scenes since the goddesses weren't here yet, but hopefully they'll be joining us next chapter, two of them at least.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review, follow/favorite my little story, and if you have any requests for a chapter just send them via PM**

 **See you in the next update.**


	3. The Amazing Race part 1

**Okay, so did I mention that this is a continuity neptunia universe? Because it is...okay?**

 **Also, we'll be starting with the first arc of this whole story, the amazing race arc. :-)**

 **Plot relevant read ahead, everybody so pay extra close attention.**

 **Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep these periods between updates as short as possible ;-)**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3: The Amazing Race: Gamindustri, Part 1**

 **...**

 **...**

 **~Lastation Basilicom Garage, a few days after last chapter, late morning or early noon~**

"Ah, it's finally finished"

Amadeus said with approval as he nodded to his latest machine, which was displayed in front of him; taking quite a bit of time to admire his latest machine with a proud smile gracing his lips. When he felt that he had oggled his latest machine enough, he hid it back in his inventory for safe keeping; he could show it off later.

He then proceeded to walk out of the garage, grabbing a large paperbag full of creamcheese bagels on his way out of the door. As he headed to Lady Black Heart's office to tell her about the new machine, he couldn't help but start reminiscing at the memories of how he created the machine in the first place, from concepts on paper, to blueprint designs, to actual construction and prototyping, to the numerous failures and miscalculations, to revamping the blueprints, to altering the design, he remembered it all witj crystal clear detail.

Noire had given him 7 days to make a working prototype of his new machine and given such a long period of time, he didn't want to disappoint his goddess by bringing her something that was too boring and mundane. He wanted to create something that was radical and extraordinary. Something that the other nation's couldn't easily trump. Something that no one (in gamindustri) has ever seen before.

Since his goals were so high, naturally he needed to aim high. He began with a concept that became more and more detailed, using that he made a design and blueprints that could create the conceptual machine, using that he constructed working prototypes that inevitably didn't work out the first few times, ane learning from those failures, he improved the design until he ended up with a design that exceeded all it's predecessors and ended up with the latest machine that was resting in his inventory right now.

He even remembered the test runs he had with the machine's predecessors and the numerous times he crashed into either a tree/stone wall or a hightier monster, but it was all worth it in the end because he finished the machine 2 days ahead of schedule and he was now headed to his goddess' office.

Granted, not everyone would be able to use the machine immediately, since it takes incredible skill to fully utilize the machine to its full potential, but that should be a given considering the advantage it's bound to give to it's user. Not to mention, it would also be relatively easy to mass produce

As to what his machine was...that's something that'll be revealed on a later date...

At any rate, He was munching on a creamcheese bagel in the hallway as he walked towards his destination in mind. Once he was in front of his goddess' door, he stopped and swallowed one of his creamcheese bagels and raised his hand to knock.

Only for the door to open as he did so, revealing Noire in her usual outfit standing in front of him. If he was still chewing then, then he might've possiblu choked in surprise, but since he wasn't, he just took a step back in surprise; paperbag full of creamcheese bagels still in hand.

Noire only blinked at Amadeus once. Twice.

"It's good that you're here, Amadeus. I was just about to call you anyway." Stated Noire with a small smile before walking intobl her office. "I have something to talk to you about, in private"

Taking that as his cue, he followed suit, curious as to what his goddess would to talk about with him...in private.

He closed the door behind him and walked across the room and took a seat in front of Noire's desk, while the goddess herself sat on the chair behind the desk.

"What might you want to talk about, Lady Black Heart?" Asked Amadeus with a curious tone, while laying down the paperbag on the floor. He let his features lighten a bit. "If it's about the new machine concept that I showed you a few days ago, then I am more than happy to report that I already have a fully functioning version in my inventory as of five minutes ago" he said happily with a smile, which seemed have caught Noire off guard, seeing as that her eyes widened at such a revelation.

"A fully-functioni- are you serious?" Asked an incredulous Noire, which was only answered by a nod from Amadeus. "I saw and read the concept, I even consulted a few mechanical engineers from leading companies here in Lastation and all of them said that it would take more than a week to construct the first prototype. Are you saying that you managed to create a fully functioning prototype in five days?" Noire's tone slowly became more skeptical; the Tsundere kind of skeptical.

"Granted, I did have to make more than a few redesigns in the blueprints and the prototypes, as well as, more than a few less than desirable test runs" admitted Amadeus sheepishly, while looking down. "But the latest prototype showed no problems whatsoever and is fairly practical to mass produce and to use. If you want I could give you the blueprints-"

"That won't be necessary" said Noire in her tsundere tone. "Since you're the one who came up with this, you're also gonna be the only one to make them. Don't think that I'll let you chicken your way out of doing work" Typical tsundere Noire.

Translation: You're the one who came up with this, Amadeus, which is why I don't want any of our competitors to piggyback on all of your hardwork.

Amadeus was quick on the denial as he immediately started waving his hands back and forth in front of him. "I-I wasn't thinking like that at all, I wouldn't even dream of doing something like that. You're right, Lady Black Heart and I honestly wouldn't mind doing so, since I could finally be of use to you" Amadeus admitted the last part shyly.

"Hmm...well don't go off self-depreciating or underestimating your value again, the mere fact that you came up with the concept is a big help as it is, let alone building a practical, full-functioning prototype" admitted Noire as a compliment and looking more than a little proud, albeit by the fact that she had the foresight to hire someone with his skill.

Amadeus didn't seem to mind this one bit because for him, being complimented by his own goddess for his tinkering and mechanical engineering prowess was an achievement in itself, one that he tool pride in.

"With that said, I think that we can use that machine of yours to give us an edge tomorrow" Noire admitted with a smug and proud tone and expression, though this was different somehow, mainly because she wasn't only proud of herself, but for the both of them.

Amadeus blinked once. Twice.

"Tomorrow, Lady Black Heart?" Asked Amadeus with a questioning tone.

"Hmm?" Noire looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Don't tell me that you don't know what tomorrow is, Amadeus?"

With that Amadeus thought about what day it was today and what day it would be tomorrow...it was difficult to day the least, and no, this isn't the event where Amadeus forgets about Noire's birthday or their anniversary or something we still have more than a few chapters to go before we get to those kinds of events.

Amadeus' eyes widened as he patted his knuckle on his palm in realization. "Ah, I remember now, it's the annual amazing race, isn't it?" Asked Amadeus with an excited expression on his face as he looked at Noire who just nodded, while mirroring his glee. "You're certainly right, Lady Black Heart, the machine would definitely give us an advantage in that situation"

Noire nodded, looking proud at herself for seeing such an advantage. "To be honest, the Amazing race is what I wanted to talk to you about here in the first place" said Noire, while looking at him with a slightly serious expression.

"Oh? If you want to use the prototype for the race tomorrow, Lady Black Heart, then I would be more than happy to comply" Said Amadeus with a bright smile.

"That's not what I meant" Said Noire while averting her gaze with a blush on her face. Noire's response seemed to confuse Amadeus slightly.

Seeing this, Noire sighed and continued, without looking at him directly and only stealing glances at him occasionally.

"As you know, we're allowed to recruit and enter as many teams as we can to represent our nations..." Noire glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He nodded, urging her to continue.

"And...so far, Lastation is the only nation that only ever enters one team..." Noire continued her blush intensifying. "Not that...there's been a problem with that or anything, Uni and I stood our ground fairly well, but this year...with the advent and arrival of so many new people...but it's not like I'm asking you t-"

"You'd like me to join in a team to represent our nation." Amadeus stated not asked with a kind smile on his face. "I'd be more than happy to do so, as a matter of fact, I'd be honored"

I'm so glad that Amadeus stepped in when he did, I was starting Noire was going to hurt herself with how much she struggled to spit out what she wanted to ask him.

"R-really?!" Exclaimed a happy and relieved Noire. "You'd join our team?!"

"Of course" Amadeus said before looking down sheepishly. "Though I fear that I may not be qualified to represent our nation, are you certain the you would want me to do this?"

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem, with your skills in machinery and mechanical prowess I doubt that you wouldn't be able to keep up" said a still ecstatic Noire, until a moment later when she realized that she was supposed to be a tsundere. "But just to be on the safe side, you're going to partner up with me. Uni can partner up with Kei so that I can keep an eye on you" said Noire with an air of tsundere superiority.

"O-Ok, Thank you, Lady Black Heart" said Amadeus, while trying his best not to think about the fact that he'll be spending the duration of the race with his goddess.

With that, they began talking about possible strategies, despite the fact that none of the participants are aware of the rules nor the mechanics of this year's race.

One thing's for certain though, this year's race is going to be unlike any other.

...

 **~Lastation capital city, around 7 in the morning the very next day~**

The blast of trumpets sounded throughout the streets of early morning Lastation, signalling the beginning of a much awaited event because trumpets blaring always seem to precede an upcoming events of sorts just check out a few movie and anime.

At any rate, these trumpets signalled the official start of the annual amazing race here in Gamindustri, which coincidentally seemed to be the location for this year's amazing race, which may seema bit biased at first, but you'll know more about that as the chapter progresses and unravels a few essential plot elements or plot points...or lack thereof.

Anyways, back to the descriptive text medium, one did not need to be super genius to know that this was a much awaited and extremely popular event. One simply needed to look at the sheer amount of people standing on the sidewalks in hopes of getting a glimpse of the contestants, while some early bird spectators had the comfort of watching near the basilicom, where the teams were all gathered. Not to mention the millions of viewers at home watching all this from the flying repoter cameras that floated around the venue and our racers. The sheer amount of viewers became more abundant due to the advent of interdimensional travel as people from the ultradimension and Gamarket (Did I mention that this was a continuity universe?) were also glued to either their TV screens or their own cellphones and computers. A much anticipated event indeed.

...and it's kind of hard to not to watch when there's big-as-heck holocreens floating around in Gamindustri that will soon be filled with lots and lots of Fanserv- I mean... **Highlights** from the race.

"Welcome everyone to the annual amazing race: Gamindustri" came the energetic voice of a certain blonde journalist, and currently one of the hosts and color commentators of this event, which was coming from a...newsroom?...um...okay then?

These race highlights, behind-the scenes looks, and commentary are brought to you by Nepstation.

At any rate, the viewers at home and pretty much everybody who was waiting eagerly for the race to begin would be able to see the image of two lovely journalists standing behind a newstable; broadcasted directly from Planeptune's basilicom or from wherever that Nepstation newsroom studio is...

"As you may know, I'm the editor-in-chief of the best magazine in Gamindutri and your official hostess and commentator on the annual amazing race: Gamindustri, Dengekiko!" Yup, she definitely had energy to spare, that's for sure.

"And over to her right is the **real** head editor-in-chief of the **real** best magazine in Gamindustri and the **real** hostess and commentator, Famitsu!" Exclaimed the orange-haired journalist/fellow commentator and hostess.

The two glared at each other fiercely with the spark of competition...um ladies...race to host and commentate here...can we please get back to the program?

The two of them broke off with a smile gracing their features directed their attention to the live audience awaiting them with eagerness, albeit confusedly.

"You're all probably familiar with this whole event and as you all know every year is never exactly the same as the last, be it different station challenges or a different venue." Started the energetic Dengekiko. Also, essential plot point right there.

"But this year is going to be completely different than the previous races because of...certain events." Famitsu continued with a bright and knowing smile. "Though some things will never change seeing as that we're still the ones whose going to give you all the jaw-dropping highlights and behind-the-scenes gossip"

...why are these two smiling deviously at that last comment...?

"Like you don't know!" Said the two commentators to no one in particular, mind you that this is still live.

Anyways, let's change the perspective to our Barista/mechanic for a bit just to see how he's faring.

...

 **~Lastation Basilicom, in front of the main entrance, a few minutes earlier~**

Amadeus was more than a little nervous, if his constant movement, fidgeting and glances were any indication. He and the other racers were all gathered at the basilicom grounds in front of the main entrance. We'll get to announcing the racers' identity later, since that's Dengekiko and Famitsu's job.

Amadeus even saw majority of the NPC crowd watching from near the basilicom waving and cheering him on with placards and such. They were mostly the NPCs that he had done repairs for once or a few dozen times. He was popular like that.

Though that wasn't what made him nervous at all...

Amadeus was eying the competition with a somewhat uneasy expression plastered on his face, though he was confident in his goddess' ability, he couldn't help but feel intimidated by the lineup, which I can't reveal since that's Dengekiko and Famitsu's job.

Now if he had already met Iris heart prior to all of this then I would understand, but since he hasn't...what's he so nervous about? I mean, competing in the race has gotta be better than playing one man pit stop crew like the other years.

"You seem to be looking quite flustered and anxious, Amadeus" came a suspiciously chuuni sounding voice. He turned around to face saod person.

"Oh. Hello, Lady MAGES." Said Amadeus with a sigh of relief, while putting on a smile for the chuuni-syndromed cosplayer. "I'm glad that you took the time to do this, it really means a lot"

MAGES. only smirked in her brand of confidence with closed eyes.

"Think nothing of it, I have been wanting to partake in this annual competition for quite some time now, so this is far from being indesirable" Said MAGES. Before her smirk faltered slightly, before turning into a frown as she stared at Amadeus in the eyes. "If I had any reason to complain then it would be with who I was paired up with"

"ehehehehehe" Amadeus could only laugh nervously. "Sorry about that, but she was the only one Lady Black Heart could come in contact with at such a short notice and you know how...busy she can be at times so..."

That last bit is just a sugarcoated version of saying 'Noire doesn't have that many friends to ask for this favor', though Amadeus would never think that. Nope he was too delusio- devoted to his goddess, if not romantically interested...hehehe

Amadeus' eyes suddenly shot open in shock before turning every which way for some reason, probably trying to confirm if he was the only who heard that. The mad magician didn't seem to notice though.

"Well, I suppose, you could consider this as my returning a favor, considering just how often you constructed high-quality mechanical machines and mechanisms for me at a very considerate pricing range, as well as, a way of showing you my gratitude for introducing me to a beverage that has the same effect on me as Doc P." Admitted the mad magician with a slight smile.

"It wasn't that much of a deal" Amadeus just dismissed since he wasn't apparently liked the prospect of boasting. That or he was way too modest for his own good. "I have to admit that your concepts were really a pleasure to bring to reality and the coffee is just something I do as a hobby" he smiled an innocent and bright smile.

"Perhaps" was what the mad magician said, before adopting a more...teasing smirk. "I believe I have deduced the cause of your nervousness"

Amadeus quirked a brow and looked at her innocently, which prompted the mad magician to smirk even wider.

"and I think it's completely understandable, what with you being coupled up with the goddess that you admire so much, it would be more of a surprise if you didn't act this way"

...

...Is it possible for someone's face to become so red so fast? Better yet is it even possible for creamy white skin to completely turn scarlet red in an instant...oh and there's a lot of steam coming out of his head too...

"O-O-of course not, I'm simply more concerned about the competition, not that I doubt Lady Black Heart's capabilities, but-"

"If I were you I'd be listening to the mechanics that this whole competition is based around, so that you can be of the utmost use to your goddess" Said MAGES. with a smirk in her tone.

"..." Amadeus did as suggested since he didn't wanted to be a burden to his goddess during the race. His face is still red, though.

Let's heed MAGES.' advice so that you don't get confused with the payload of plot relevant details and elements that are going to come into play, shall we?

 **...**

 **~Lastation capital city, Back to the live broadcast of the two intrepid reporters~**

"Okay everyone let's get the game mechanics out there so that everyone can understand what goes and what doesn't" Said Dengekiko, which only prompted a nod from her orange-haired partner.

"Yup, to start, unlike the previous races, this year's race won't be happening in only one nation" Famitsu said excitedly while throwing her gloved hands in the air.

With that, pretty much everyone in both Gamindustris began whispering frantically and excitedly to one another, wondering if that little statement was saying what they think it was saying.

"You heard that right, folks. This year's race is gonna happen in all four nations in BOTH dimensions, so for those of you who weren't able to make it to our dimension's Lastation, don't fret because we'll be coming round to your nation once or twice" Dengekiko said energetically, while the crowd and viewers at home went wild...with excitement...at such a declaration. All of the denizens of both realms cheered at being able to see the Fanservi-Highlights- live from their own nations.

"So you better stock up on snacks because this year's amazing race is gonna be a long one" Famitsu said cheerily. "In fact, let's take a moment to thank the ultradimension goddesses for making this interdimensional race possible, as well as, ask them who their betting on"

Just as Famitsu said that little piece of dialogue three call screen video feeds appeared on the broadcast, showing the ultradimension versions of Noire, Vert, and Blanc smiling at the camera.

"Hi Ladies!" Waved the cheerful duo, which prompted the UD goddesses to nod in acknowledgement.

"First off, thank you for letting your nations participate in this year's amazing race" Thanked the orange-haired reporter.

"It was our pleasure. Why I must say that we're all very excited to see how all of this plays out" Answered UD Vert with a smile...and a bounce, don't forget the bounce.

"I'm curious to see how new venues will affect the course of thia year's race, I'll do my best to make sure that the station events flow smoothly" Said the shrine maiden Blanc with a small smile on her face.

"Everything is going to proceed smoothly once they get to my nation for the venue, that much is assured, it can be no less, for I'll be looking watching over it" Of course, even in another dimension, Noire still has a prideful aura seeping through her being, but her friends just shrugged it off, apparently used to such behavior.

The two intrepid reporters just smiled at them, before the blonde asked. "Well, now that we got you on a video call, who do you think is going to win this year?"

"My, certainly the bountiful ladies representing Leanbox, of course." Vert said with smile of competition and a jiggle...yeah...also UD Blanc has her evil eye expression...wait the HD Blanc too...we figures.

"Like hell that'll happen, if anyone's coming out on top, then it's gonna be Lowee!" ...I shoudl probably mention that the UD Blanc's desk was currently breaking...just by her mere presence...whoa!

The two intrepid reporters found it wise not to comment...not like they couldn't from their shaking and shivering from sheer terror...

"Hmph, if the Lastation Goddess of your dimension is half as good as me, then the winner to this little competition has already been decided" Do I really need to tell you who said this?...no?...didn't think so.

As soon as they heard the comment of the Lastationite, the two intrepid reporters suddenly remembered something as their expression suddenly brightened up and looked each other excitedly.

Me thinks that whatever it is it's something...shippy...and gossipy...which'll probably rock the boundaries of Gamindustri...well, not really.

"Oh yeah, I kinda remembered something...I think team Lastation recruited a new and very _special_ member~" cooed the blonde reporter as she wagged her eyebrows mischievously. Yup, I knew it.

The UD Noire only furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity, while her fellow UD goddesses had their brows raised in curiosity and questioning; both having a smile on their faces. Elsewhere, HD Noire was blushing, while trying to ignore a few teasing remarks from one Nep, while Amadeus was trying to calm his heartrate down.

"That's right, Dengekiko, but let's keep the identity of that certain member from the audience for now, which isn't really that much of a difference since some people in the audience probably know all about him~" and now Famitsu was joining in on this cliché mischievous mastermind villain theme. She's even rubbing her gloved hands one over the other sinisterly.

"At any rate, let's get on with the mechanics of the whole race" declared Dengekiko, dropping her evil villain act. "Like the races before this, the nations are allowed to form as many teams as they can, with each team having two members."

Famitsu nodded in agreement. "That's right and just like before there are going to be several 'stations' or 'checkpoints' that the teams will have to reach in order to progress through the race. Each station will task them to perform a specific challenge and once they complete said challenge, the guardian of the station will hand them a clue to where the next checkpoint will be. This will go on, until they reach the finish line." Famitsu continued the explanation with a thumbs up and a wink.

"Points will be given according to their ranking when they reached the finish line" Dengekiko finished...oh wait...she's raising her index finger up...does that mean that there's more. "but wait there's more. Usually this will signal the end of the annual race, but this year, once every team gets to the finish line, they'll all be transfered to the next venue and the process repeats until we get to the final finish line."

"This year the winner will be decided based on how many points they managed to rack up" explained Famitsu cheerfully "So even if you cross the last finish line first, it won't matter if you don't have enough points. 1st place will get 10 points, 2nd place will get 9 points, 3rd place will get 8 points, and anything lower than that will get 5 points"

I recommend that you take note of all these detail because they are highly relevant and essential to the plot ;D

"That wraps up the general mechanics on how this year's race is gonna work out, so without further ado let's meet the contestants" declared Dengekiko, which triggered shouts and yells from the crowd as they cheered on the team that they want to win today. "Representing Planeptune is its own cheerful fun-loving CPU, who may not be the most responsible goddess but that can all change once she transforms. CPU Purple Heart, Neptune!"

The camera then pans over to one 'parka onesie dress wearing' purplette smiling and waving for the crowd. That image was being broadcasted through every...you know that already...but you should know that Dengekiko and Famitsu's screen was just minimized in the upper corner. Got it? Okay, let's continue.

"Coupling up with her is her very own kind and innocent little sister who can be pretty shy and awkward at time, but can do all the work as a CPU and has a hidden enthusiast side when it comes to tinkering, machines, robots, pretty much anything technological, Purple Sister, Nepgear!" Famitsu excitedly announced.

The camera then panned over to the CPU candidate in question who was waving somewhat shyly with a smile on her face, that is until her older sister got into the frame grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her in for a cutesie qnd Kawaii pose, which made the crowd go wild.

...I'm still not convinced that Neptune is the older sister here...at least until she activates HDD that is...anyhoo, we're sort of rapidly approaching the 6000 word mark, so I'm not gonna write down every detail, okay?

"For the second team of Planeptune, we have everyone's favorite guild agent and adventurer who's not afraid to get her hands goopey- I mean dirty with hunting down monsters and completinh quests. The Chuuni Guild Agent Maker, IF!" Announced Dengekiko.

IF could be seen grumbling before beginning to starting to play to the crowd with that special charm of hers.

"Coupling up up with the Sweet, innocent, bouncy and lovable nurse of Planeptune, who can turn pretty scary pretty fast with that Humongous syringe of hers, Nurse-in-training, Maker Compa.

The camera then panned over to the smiling and waving Compa who was standing beside on of her bestest buddies, IF. Isn't that cute? :)

Let's pan over to Amadeus since he's sort of the main character here.

...

 **~Wherever Amadeus was, the same time~**

Well, he was definitely nervous, that's for sure because he was constantly bringing out the machines from his inventory and checking it for any minor flaws. Non-existent flaws at that since he had just checked all of these yesterday afternoon.

"Why am I so nervous?" I don't know, Amadeus. Maybe it's because you'll be spending an indefinite amount of time with the goddess that you admire so much? While, at the same time, completing challenges that are more or less gonna be fanservice-y and you'll be bearing witness to it?

Now Amadeus was blushing (insert more complex term for red here)

"and the third team for Planeptune" That's right Amadeus, just listen to the two intrepid reporters telling you all about your competition, so that you know who to watch out for. "The cute, sweet and sleepy moe, at least until she transforms, who's the stuff of every masochist's dream, the sadomasochistic goddess of the ultradimension, CPU Iris Heart, Plutia!"

Please ignore the fact that Dengekiko was faltering and slightly shivering as she announced that bit.

Amadeus just looked over the sleepy goddess in question...who had a little something extra in hand...or on her back...mainly a blue-haired girl with emerald colored eyes and pale frail skin wearing a dark-blue, short-sleeved blouse and skirt, both with yellow accents and short enough to expose her bellybutton and plenty of leg, along with a white fitting gloves, gold rings hanging around her wrists, and a pair of "soaping" sneakers that was angular around the ankles.

"Coupling up with the long lost goddess who made a comeback after 1000 years, who can run at the speed of sound and probably the _only_ person in existence to actually _enjoy_ what Plutia does behind closed doors, CPU Blue Heart, Segula!" Famitsu cheered happily.

The crowd cheered loudly as well, mostly the masochistic faction...also it should be noted that Segula had her arms wrapped around the sleepy CPU from behind, looking downright happy to be there as she snuggled into Plutia's neck...with hearts floating around her. Plutia didn't seem to mind because she just smiled. Also I think I need to do something...

Ah, here we go.

 **Disclaimer: Blue Heart is the property of Yurilover567. I do not claim ownership over anything pertaining to the Blue Heart series or any related properties. This is a nonprofit fan work.**

Also...isn't the fact that she can run at the speed of sound...and the fact that this is a **race**...already a huge advantage...?

Amadeus only smiled at the cute display, while contemplating on what the announcers said about these two.

Pay no mind to the fact that Plutia was participating, instead of watching over her own Planeptune, like her fellow UD goddeses, she's got Mini-Histy afterall.

"Representing Leanbox is the most bountiful of the four goddesses, who's known for being quite the avid gamer and the BL Yaoi lover, CPU Green heart, Vert!" Dengekiko announced triggering quite a lot of cheers...for an obvious reason of course.

Vert just waved to the crowd in her own elegant reserved manner with a pair of black sleeved arms lying on her ches-wait what?!

"coupling up with the stealthiest and least dressed oracle, who's probably the biggest Green heart lover in all of Gamindustri, if her collection is to be based on, the vert-loving stalk- oracle of Leanbox, Chika!" Almost slipped up there Famitsu, but nice recovery...wait she didn't slip up because that was what's written.

True enough, Chika was hugging Vert from behind with the former's arms lying on the latter's admittedly...overly large and out of proportion chest.

Amadeus only smiled awkwardly, he hasn't really dealt with the oracle of Leanbox before nor has she asked for him to do one repair or another for some reason, but he's heard stories of said oracle's...tendencies.

He looked over to the Leanbox pair.

"Staaaaaaarrreee"

He felt a cold sweat run down his spine as the green-haired Oracle glared at him with a fierce glare that seemed to say "Stay Away from My Vert!". He just backed off slightly, taking note to stay away of this pair's way.

"For the second team, the bluenette who has no shortage of fans, songs, albums, singles, and screentime, we all know her that's for sure, the premiere idol singer of Leanbox, Lyrica, better known as 5pb!" Dengekiko cheered and the crowd goes wild...-er than before. Famous Idol singer, duh.

Even Amadeus was applauding, despite her being the competition, since he was definitely a fan of 5pb's music. After all, he listens to her songs every time he tries to come up with a new concept for machine or just plain working on repairs.

"Coupling up with her is a rather stony and emotionless women, who's a member of the Regal Regiment of Defense for Leanbox's Special Missions Department (that's a mouth full), this gal's definitely no pushover, Leanbox Agent, Cave!" Famitsu cheered before Amadeus looked at the pair. The one in black and sparkles was waving to the crowd, while the other just remained stony and vigilant.

Better watch out for that, Amadeus, because that women looks like she can pack a punch.

"You're looking more than a little nervous" commented a very familiar voice from behind him. Amadeus just laughed awkwardly as he turned to face his goddess, who was scrutinizing him with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

"Just a little wary that's all, Lady Black Heart." Admitted Amadeus, before Noire took a look at Chika, who was still glaring at him, and looked back at him.

"Just stay away from Vert and she won't bother you...much" said Noire with a shrug.

"much?" Asked Amadeus with a raised eyebrow and a nervous smile.

"She'll probably try to scare you off, just to be on the safe side" Said Noire with a straight face, before turning to him with a raised eyebrow. "Is that the only getting you nervous? I wasn't expecting that, I would think that you'd have more confidence considering who you're partnered up with."

"O-of course I have confidence in your capabilities, Lady Black Heart. I just don't have much confidence in mine" admitted Amadeus with a downcast expression.

Noire just scoffed, before smiling "As usual you're selling yourself short again, how about having a bit of faith in yourself once in a while. I wouldn't have chosen you for this if I thought that you were only half-adequate, you know?"

"um.." Amadeus was just blushing a bit.

"B-but that isn't to say that I think you're gonna blow through this without any effort or anything." Said Noire in her flustered tsundere tone. "If anything you'll need to work harder than ever if you don't want to drag me down" as confident and as tsundere as usual.

"Okay, I'll try my best not to be a burden then"

Both of them started paying attention to the reporters again, who were announcing the final team for Leanbox.

"for the third, we another pair of bountiful beauties, the dutiful, Futomaki-loving busty kunoichi who won't hesitate to unleash whatever can-sealed ninja items she has up her sleeves for the sake of defending Gamindustri, as long as he clothes stay in tact, MarvelousAQL, coupling up with the timid, bashful and androphobic fist fighter who's packing a punch that can send anyone flying to the other side of this dimension and has a serious taste for masochism, Tekken!" Announced Dengekiko, which prompted both girls to wave for the crowd, albeit with blushes on their face.

I sure hope Amadeus took note of that one thing about Tekken...something about being androphobic...for those of you who don't know, androphobic means that Tekken is scared shitless of the males, men, boys, and in this case, Amadeus. ;D

"Representing Lowee is their calm, quiet, and cute bookworm goddess who's more likely to slam you im the face with a hammer/axe in a second, if you're not too careful, CPU white heart, Blanc coupling up with her very own oracle who's not that much different from her goddess in terms of calmness and having a bad temper, she'll freeze you in a sec, so don't go upsetting her, Oracle of Lowee, Mina" cheered Famitsu before turning to her partner with an urgent expression. "Who wrote these?"

Dengekiko shrugged in return with wide eyes in shock.

I did, this chapter is dragging on for far too long without so much as an ounce of comedy, so I'm just gonna mess with the spiels. Come on, Ladies, get to announcing.

Both girls reluctantly continued trying to resume their former enthusiasm.

Amadeus, on the other hand, just laughed awkwardly; scratching his cheek, while looking at the goddess and oracle in question, who were trying their best to keep calm with the latter not exerting so much effort as the former.

"Anyway, for the second team, we have the twin CPU candidates of Lowee, the manifestation of their older sister's quiet, shy, and timid side, White Sister, Rom coupling up with the manifestation of their older sister's more energetic and raging side, minus all the swearing, White Sister, Ram" Cheered a wide-eyed Famitsu as she stared incredulously at the piece of paper, albeit with a smile on her face.

The crowd found a bit of a chuckle over the spiel, but they were having a good time nonetheless, while the twins just smiled and waved for the camera cutely.

Keep listening, Amadeus...

"and for their third team, we have the bombastic and exuberant wifey harem seeker, who's dressed as half an exotic princess and half a showgirl, she's here searching for the one...of a hundred, the Royal emperor dragon, Red coupling up with the cute little Maker who's size is equal to her ability to tolerate any kind of idiocy and has the ability to fry you with lasers from her eyes, bouncing on that ball-like creature she always rides, Brocolli!" Dengekiko is definitely growing weary, but at least the crowd's cheering and bringing them shares. So keep at it!

Amadeus could now see that people in question, along with their group. Red was trying to hug Brocolli for the camera, while the latter just kept her at arm's length.

"Keep your hands to yourself, nyu!"

Ironically, this made the crowd cheer even more, well it was cute so...yeah...

"Last but not the least we have the teams representing Lastation" announced Famitsu, while the crowd's cheers doubled in volume, home court advantage and whatnot. "First up we have the arcane scientist, who can turn a banana into green jelly or freeze a piece of fried chicken with a microwave, 5pb's younger sister, the mad magician MAGES. coupling up with the incredible and unbelievable persistence when it comes to chasing down baddies, who'll strike a pose at most random of time or at the end of every dialogue and has a flat-...ttering chest, the self-proclaimed heroine of justice, Nisa!"

Awwww...I wanted to see how Nisa would react to being called flat, Famitsu's such buzzkill.

"I am not, it's for our own good" Famitsu said to no one in particular. "Nobody likes an agree Nisa"

Whatever you say...

Amadeus looked to his right where the pair stood. Nisa was playing to the crowd, oblivious to the fact that she was about to be called flad a few seconds ago, while MAGES. just stood there eying her partner with narrowed eyes. She glanced at Amadeus with an expression that seemed to say "Really?" in an exasperatedly disbelieving manner.

Amadeus just offered her a smile of sympathy.

"for the second team, we have the CPU candidate of Lastation, who's quite the marksman in either human or HDD form and the only goddess who has their specs lowe-...everybody Tsundere-in-training, Black sister, Uni coupled with the most professional oracle of all, who barely shows any emotion at all and can rival Cave with how efficient she is with her missions, the oracle of Lastation, Kei!" Dengekiko's now getting slightly flustered as she wiped her sweat, while her partner seemed to have a rather mischievous expression.

"And last but not the least we have the big reveal as to who Noire's partner is this year" said the orange-haired reporter.

...I never imagined that most of the crowd would be throwing the general direction of Amadeus' location teasing looks, was it _that_ obvious?...

"That's right, last but not the least we have the final team for Lastation. We have the CPU of Lastation, who's infamous for her tsundere attitude, but don't be fooled because she has a soft for her friends and for people she cares about, CPU Black Heart, Noire!" Famitsu declared enthusiastically like a high school girl with fresh gossip.

Amadeus was just growing more and more nervous by the second, he had no experience in this kind of thing. He had no idea what to do, should he play to crowd? Wave and smile?

"calm down" said Noire who was standing right next to him, looking calm despite having a blush on his face.

"Coupling up with her is the kind and considerate mechanic, who has the tendency to go to infinity and beyond for the oddest of things and can make one amazing caramel machiato" both reporters paused to take a drink from their respective cups of coffees, sighed in delight, before continuing. "He's Lastation's beloved Mechanic and Barista-"

 ***GA-PUSHING NOISE***

"Yaaaah!"

"Whoa!"

"-AMADEUS!"

At this point, everyone in Gamindustri was now looking at Amadeus and Noire, the latter leaning into the former closely; Noire's chest was also practically pressing against Amadeus' body and both of them were blushing a bright scarlet.

A beat of silence.

 ***GA-COLLECTIVE CROWD SQUEALING!***

And the crowd goes wild with a mix of shouts in approval, whistling, squealing and a whole lot of other noises crowd's usual make when in the presence of their favorite celebrity couple.

In case you don't know, Noire was actually pushed into Amadeus by a certain purplette, so he acted on instinct and caught his goddess before she could fall.

Now everyone was looking at them with teasing smiles and some looked like they were supressing the urge tp squeal.

Out of embarassment, Noire stood up and glared at the goddess of Planeptune, while Amadeus simply waved shyly at the crowd; trying to get his blush under control.

Yes, indeed, this race isn't going to be like any of the previous races.

...

...

 **In my defense, I was trying to center around the exposition of this whole arc by explaining the inciting incident that pushes Amadeus into conflict, as well as, set them up for the rising action, which is why there is an absence of humor and romance here.**

 **But if you all stick around we'll be getting to the fanserv- ...er...slapsti- ...i mean, race and the rising action in the next chapter and the chapters following that.**

 **Also Thank you to YuriLover567 for lending me Segula from his Blue Heart series, also I'll be using the original as well as the third installment for this story, okay?**

 **See you on the next update.**


	4. AR arc part 2: Catch the orb

**Let's get this party started with the first official event of the Amazing Race: Gamindustri. Read about the chapter for more information and skipping the teach me histy segment is not allowed nor recommended.**

 **And keep those reviews coming. ;-)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: Amazing Race Part 2: Catch the orb**

 **...**

 **...**

 **~The Amazing Race starting line, a little while after last chapter~**

"aaaaand we're back!" Cheered Famitsu from behind their Nepstation newsroom table. "so with the teams now fully introduced let's get on with the first event"

The Nepstation TV screen they had started showing a map of the Lastation Capital City, well that much was obvious since this was the starting venue, but it had certain area encircled in red, which looked suspicously like..

"The Lastation Shopping District will be the venue for the starting event to get to the first station!" Dengekiko cheered in enthusiasm, causing quite a few murmurs from the crowd and the racers

That's right, folks. The Lastation shopping district, the place in Lastation filled with numerous shops and stores where one can spend at their leisure, from steambot cafés to mechanical applicance stores, you name it, it's there.

In other words, it's like a series of malls or timesquare, except with a more mechanical and steampunk theme, got it?

"And now here to explain some of the mechanics of this first event, Histoire! " cheered Famitsu and sure enough was followed by the tome fairy floating over in between them.

Even though the newsroom wasn't really meant for more than two people, at least that's what happened in victory, things weren't really a problem since Histoire was...like two feet tall I guess? And she was floating so no biggies.

Alright, let's get this teach me Histy segment one the road, someone put swirly eyed glasses on Histoire!

"Greetings everyone" Greeted the tome fairy (who found herself wearing swirly-eyed glasses) "Now the objective of the first event is simple, once you are in the shopping district a floating orb will be summoned in a random part of the area, it may be hidden and it may be in plain sight, the important thing to note here is that it will change its location every 60 seconds and only one orb can be summoned at a time. If a team gets the orb, it will take 120 seconds for the next orb to respawn. Once you make contact with the orb, you will be teleported to the first station of this venue."

Be sure to take note of this readers because this isn't like the actual "teach me Histy" tutorial, wherein you probably kept on skipping so you could play the game. This isn't something you can skip folks and if you do, you won't get what's gonna happen. ;P

"As for the conditions and restrictions of this event" continued the swirly-eyed-Histy. "The players shall be allowed to use any item they may have in their inventory, they may put new items in their inventory during the event, Goddesses must have their HDD active at all times, but flight and teleportation spells are strictly prohibited and to enforce those rules, the area around the district has been enchanted with that exact prohibition."

"The HDD always active condition is a handicap for our goddesses, while it may provide them with some extra power, it will wear out their stamina really quickly, which will affect their performance during the rest of this race. In other words, the longer they stay at a station, the more stamina they'll burn up and the more tired they'll be!" Explained Dengekiko with a smile.

I don't know about you guys, but...

"This is just an excuse by Mr. Narrator, so's the readers and watchers could get a heaping helping of plugsuit-y fanservice" Neptune said, while throwing a bright smile at the fourth wall

...I don't know what you're talking about, Neptune...this is clearly a handicap, so that the other contestant have a fair sho-

"No need to explain your biz, Mister Narrator. This story has a T rating for a reason, right?" Neptune said with a wink at the fourth wall.

...

...I ain't saying nothing...

"Oooorrr...maybe Noirey is going to use this little condition as an excuse to give her boyfie so- (GA-THWACK)- ow, I'm being ambushed" Neptune exclaimed as she was flicked on the forehead by certain tsundere.

"Stop saying things like that, Neptune." Said the certain tsundere.

...ignore the fact that Noire wasn't denying tha-

"And he isn't my boyfie..." Nevermind, why you gotta be so tsundere, Noire? And your forgot the "yet" at the end of your sentence.

Amadeus just kept standing and watching, trying to hide his blush by looking into his inventory items, which contained a whole lot of machines. I think you checked that enough, Amadeus.

"Oh Okay." He said before closing his inventory.

For those who don't know, the inventory screen looks like a list of blue-colored virtual circles that appear in mid air, whenever someone brings it up. It has a bunch of categories in it like items, clothes, machines, and a whole lot of something else's. In Amadeus' case, the "machine" category has a whole bunch of subcategories, like mobility, travelling, attack, defence, appliances etc. And under some of those we have a few other subcategories...

All you'll need to know is that when one presses on one of these bullets, it'll open a new bullet list of either subcategories or items and machines. Okay?

Let's continue, shall we?

"Please do" said Amadeus with a kind smile.

Okay then...

Either not witnessing or simply ignoring that little tangent, Histoire chose to continue her explanation.

"to even the playing field even more, there will be special power up or item circles scattered all over the area, which will grant a unique buff or item that will aid you, but be warned because there are some powerup circles that will have a rather...unpleasant effect. A contestant simply needs to make the slightest contact with said circles to activate them" Histoire why are you making a face at the unpleasant part. "I do not wish to elaborate, since I have an inkling that said effects will happen one way or another"

Okay...

"Another thing to take note is that both members of a team have to touch the orb to be transported to the first station" Dengekiko said with a smile.

"And while someone is in possession of the orb it won't change locations, got it?" Everybody, including the contestants, nodded at Famitsu's words. "Alright everybody, Goddeses, except Lady Blue Heart please activate HDD"

I'll have you know that Famitsu gave a very sympathetic smile to the bluenette in question, who didn't really seem to notice, since Segula was busy latching onto a now-skimpy-dressed Plutia...um...is she drooling and where are Segula's hands go-

Okay...Fanservice starting a bit too early! At least, wait for the first event to begin!

"Seggy~" brrr...that tone of voice just freezes my spine, even in a text medium. "it's time to focus now~ be sure to use that _stamina_ of yours in this race and I'll be sure to give you a reward that I'm sure you'll come to enjoy~"

How can someone sound so alluring yet spine-chillingly terrifying at the same time? Seriously?! Also, I don't know that many innuendoes so bear with me.

I think only the masochistic and overtly perverted factions are getting any enjoyment out of this. Make sure to shield any of your kiddies' eyes okay?

At any rate, Segula's eyes shot wide open at such a proposal and her hands ceased their previous...(clears throat)...'activity'. Now the bluenette was focused, determined, motivated eager, albeit not because of the race at all, while still clinging onto Plutia's back.

"I got this" Segula said confidently. It's a race afterall and she could run at the speed of sound...what kind of plot is this?

Meanwhile the rest of the contestants shivered at the company of the dominatrix CPU. If Amadeus was nervous before, then right now he was downright terrified.

"Calm down, Amadeus" he whispered to himself with closed eyes. "You can't let Lady Black Heart down, you need to focus"

You don't really need to focus, Amadeus. You already went to infinity and beyond for coffee beans in the second chapter, just do the same thing here and you'll be fine. Show them your oddly misdirected and completely overboard determination and devotion from that chapter!

"O-okay"

"Players get ready!" Announced Famitsu, before the contestants...

 ***GA-TELEPORTING TO A DIFFERENT LOCATION SOUND...UH...ZING? BLIP?***

...were teleported to the Lastation shopping district, which was peppered with powerup and item circles of varying colors, some were on the building's walls, some were on the streets, some were on the window, they were everywhere, except the sidewalk, which held the live audience. There was also a glowing yellow orb on top of one buildings.

"Get set."

The contestants all stood at ready, with various starting poses, while Amadeus immediately equipped his latest invention, which was under the category 'mobility' and Segula just smiled to herself, while rocking back on her heels, the very picture of nonchalance.

Ladies and gentlemen, prepare for some fanservice and slapstick.

"GOOOOO!"

And Segula was off, running at the speed of...well not the speed of sound since she was trying to avoid the circles, which could mean bad news for her, but she was running really fast nonetheless, I'd say 80 MPH because those circles were EVERYWHERE, literally, while the other female contestants decided to take the chance and choose a powerup or item circle because they weren't going to catch up to Segula any time soon.

"Looks like Segula has taken the lead, while the other girls are trying their luck with the power circles" I just said that Famitsu, but thanks anyway.

Now, let's pay more attention to the girls trying their luck with the power circles shall we?

"Please be something good." Whispered an innocent Compa before patting red powerup circle on the road...

 ***GA-PLUM OF SMOKE***

"GACK!"

...which caused Histoire's head to be engulfed by a plum of smoke. When it cleared up, Histoire's face was covered soot for the two dimensions to see.

Everyone, inluding the contestants, chuckled at such a sight, while Compa...

"Sorry, Miss Histoire..." Never stop being innocent Compa.

"i-it's alright" said Histoire, while wiping her face clean. "I just hope that this won't happen again."

Realizing that the circles could probably slow Segula down, the others started choosing the one's that were likely to do so. In other words, they were just going to keep pressing these hoping something good comes up.

Next up was Brocolli hitting a blue circle with her ball creature.

 ***GA-PLUM OF SMOKE***

"GACK!"

Which caused another plum of smoke to engulf Histoire's head. Pffffftt...oh, how Neptune would be pointing this out if she weren't in HDD

"Why?!" Cried Histoire in distress with comical tears, while wiping her faces clean.

Because I say so, that's why. ;P

Neptune was the next one to try as she pressed an orange circle while saying "I hope this is something good"

Since this is still the slapstick phas-

 ***GA-SHREDDING NOISE***

"Eeeep!" Which caused several saw blades to appear out of the ether and...

"Whoa, and with that little button press Nepgear just got her plugsuit shredded. Lucky for her that she didn't get hurt" Announced Dengekiko, while the screens displayed Nepgear trying to cover her...everything...yes, her everything because of obvious reasons.

"I-I'm sorry, Nep Jr." said Neptune while helping her sister cover up with a purple towel in her inventory, sure why not? Also, plus points for Neptune actually acting like a big sister, instead of pointing and laughing at her expense if she was in human form.

"I-it's okay." Said while sorting through her inventory for a new set of clothes. Or a new plugsuit.

"..."

"Uni, what are you staring at?" Kei's timely reminder brought the blushing black candidate back to her senses as she continued what she was doing.

"I wasn't staring at Nepgear or anything" Uni you have a bit of drool on your lip, you might wanna wipe that off too.

At any rate, Segula was still in the lead (Surprise Surprise) , while trying to dance around the multitude of 'powerup' circles, but she ultimately missed one and stepped on a green circle.

"what the-KYAAAA!?" Which caused a certain busty Kunoichi to suddenly appear in front of said Bluenette and as you might have expected her libido took over and well...

"So soft~... So big~..." Oh dear, now this is what I call Fanservice! "Hehehehe"

Yup, you guessed it, Segula was now fondling and/or groping Marvy's bombastic boobies.

"Looks like Segula has finally stopped to smell the roses or in this case, grope Marvy's chest" Right you are, Famitsu.

"Audience and readers try not to drool too much at the sight of Segula's hands going places that we can't speak of" said a cheerful Dengekiko, albeit looking forced.

"L-Lady Segula! What are yo-KYAAAA!"

"hehehehehe~"

...well...at least, Segula has stopped now...Libido and all that...okay now her hands are getting lowe-...okay T-rated fic can't go into too much detail...

"Good Job, Marvelous" Praised Vert before sprinting to the destination of the orb, while everyone else followed suit.

Well, it's not really the most expected distraction, but it's working so...meh.

Mind you that the orb is still a bit farther away and that it'll relocate any time now.

This was probably really tiring for the goddesses, since they were sweating like crazy, at least the bustier ones minus Plutia, but the crowd was definitely eating this up.

Cute, Busty and sweaty girls wearing plugsuits make the best fanservice scenes, next to steamy bath scenes that is.

While they were running, Red couldn't help but press a button, while on her way to take the lead.

"Please give Red a wifey!" Exclaimed the bombastic harem seeker, as she pressed a brown button.

"Whoa! What in th- oof! Red?"

"Yay, my number one wifey!"

...Okay, so after the button was pressed...IF was teleported right in front of Red...wearing a wedding dress...and Red was wearing a tuxedo...flower petals were fluttering down below them too. Also, there were a bunch of NPCs in front of them...looking to be guests to said wedding.

"I just love weddings, don't you, Dengekiko?" It should be mentioned that Famitsu was now dressed in white as if attending the wedding, while crying comical tears.

"I do, it just brings me to tears" Dengekiko was wearing a similar outfit, while wiping tears with a napkin.

Histoire only watched incredulously from where she was floating, not believing the situation one bit.

"What in the world..." Shaking her head at the sight.

Seeing that little tangent, Chika got a bright idea as she pressed a button of the same color, probably hoping for something similar to happen.

 ***GA-PLUM OF SMOKE***

"GACK!"

Yes, Histoire's is covered in soot. Don't worry, Chika, you'll get your moment in this arc too, I can assure you that.

"I'd better" said Chika before glaring at the fourth wall.

Umm...okay? Moving on...then...

Tekken was running ahead of the others, when she accidentally stepped on purple button on the road, which blinked before a being with distinctly male featu-

 ***GA-PUNCHING AND TEAM ROCKET LAUNCHING NOISE...UH...KA-POW...DING!***

"and whoever that was is probably on a one way trip to the other side of this dimension, team rocket style"

"You can say that again, Dengekiko, whoever that unnamed dude was anyway, can't be anyone important"

Well, since Nep is kinda in serious mode right now, we need someone to fill in for her usual comment-on-everything that's happenning attitude, right? That's what these ladies are for, fellas.

Yes, poor Tekken couldn't help, but punch the somewhat male-looking NPC into the other side of this dimension. Men had that kind of effect on her, androphobic remember?

Oh dear now, she's starting to tear up...

"waaaaah..."

"H-hang in there, Tek-Kyaaaah! Someone please get Segula off me! Eeep, I think she took my panties"

"Hehehehe~"

...

Let that sink in if you're somewhat of a pervert...because the audience of NPCs sure are loving the distinct surplus of Fanservice, but then again, you can never have too much fanservice~

Also, it should be noted that the others were slowly gaining on Segula...as in only a few meters of distance between them and now that I'm seeing all of them this near together...wait where did Amadeus go?

The cameras then frantically searched the ground for him, while Noire was even starting to fret over where the mechanic and Barista had run off to.

In the frantic searching, they saw faint brown blur up in buildings.

"Look, up at the sky" exclaimed Dengekiko as the cameras pointed upward, catching the faint brown blur again and again, switching from one side of the building to another and rocketing forward; making huge progress on the race. "Is it a bird? A plane?"

The cameras then caught the blur at rest, revealing that it was Amadeus with his late-

"No, it's an Attack on Titan reference!" Exclaimed her partner.

A WHAT?!...ummm okay, well Amadeus was currently waving and smiling for the cameras in his own humble way. The giant holoscreens showing that he was clinging onto the side of the building casually. With a pair of brass steampunk beam machines on...okay you know what?...just think 3D maneuver gear from attack on titan except more steampunkishly designed and minus the swords, okay?

He gave a cheerful wave goodbye, before his(?) machine fired a grappeling hook to the side of the building, he retracted the hook; propelling him towards the building with an alar-...you also probably know how this movement looks like, so you'll also know that Amadeus is making huge progress with his spiderman mode of travel as he swung from one building to another.

"And there he goes, rocketing and swinging from side to side, making his way to the first station" announced Dengekiko excitedly.

"He's making incredible progress too, not to mention that he almost looks like he's flying, is that against the rules, Histoire?" Asked Famitsu curiously.

"Technically speaking, no, since he can't really move freely in mid air, he needs a form of anchorage and momentum by using the force of gravity. It's similar to a pendulum, though I am curious as to how he made that machine."

Well...I think it involves interweaved piano wires, gears, sping launch mechanisms, automatic reeling function, a harness of some sort, but I'm not a mechanical engineer, so I can't be sure. Also, you're not here for a crash course in mechanical engineering, you're hear to read the slapstick and fanservice...and some romance too, so I ain't elaborating.

Moving on...

Seeing this only fueled Noire's pride even more...yup, she's just standing and smiling smugly as if saying, 'I knew I made the right decision by including him'...

While her friends could only gape in shock. What did you expect? They were only worried about slowing Segula down since she was the biggest threat for obvious reasons, completely missing the fact that Amadeus was already swinging from building to building towards the orb.

Segula...you might wanna get your butt in gear since you can't really afford to wait any longer...you know, I think there's a story about this ... rabbit and tortoise or something...

"Ca-can someone please get Segula off me?!"

No one is going to do that Marvy because if they do, then they'll have two competitors to worry about. Besides, more fanservice means more shares.

"W-well I guess that makes sen-KYAAAAAHHHH!"

Since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you a tip. why don't you press the nearest button to you. Who knows, it might get Segula off of you...

"Th-Thanks" Marvy said to no one in particular, before pressing a pink button below her.

 ***GA-TORNADO AND WHIRLWIND SHREDDING NOISE!***

"KYAAAAHHH!"

Well...at least you got Segula off of you...right? In case you haven't already guessed the infamous clothes-shredding tornado/whirlwind appeared below Marvy and...well...shredded her clothes.

"Wait why are Segula's clothes still in tact?" Asked the puzzled Dengekiko.

Because of the power of Plot convenience, that's why.

Segula dropped to the ground a bit dizzy of course, but when she caught sight of Amadeus and the others gaining on her, she got up to her feet and shot off like a rocket at the speed of sound.

"Whoa looks like Segula just made a huge recovery, rocketing towards the orb faster than a speeding bullet." Dengekiko announced as the screen displayed just that.

Why are there no more powerup circles getting in her way? Because...Plot.

"If I were Amadeus I'd hurry, he may have the advantage in mid-air mobility, but it's only a matter of time before Segula gets to the orb and gets to first base" right you are, Famitsu.

Amadeus did just that as he switched gears from swinging like a pendulum to slingshotting his body forward with his machine and making a beeline for the orb.

"This is gonna be a close one!"

Such tension much suspense.

"Segula is running up the stairs to the rooftop" announced Dengekiko.

"And Amadeus has just mounted a hook in front of the orb and now rocketing towards it" Anmkunced Famitsu.

Who's gonna get it? The crowd is standing on edge. Even the other players are watching with anticipation. What is this the NBA finals or something? It's like watching whether the game-winning shot was going to go in or not.

"Segula just burst through the door, but Amadeus is closing in fast. This is gonna be a close one. everyone is on the edge of their seats. Who's gonna get it?"

Amadeus and Segula had their arms outstretched ready to grab the orb first. They were neck and neck. Are they gonna reach it at the same time?

"IT'S MIIIII-"

 ***GA-HEAD-ON COLLISION NOISE...GA-BANG!***

What do you get when you have a bluentte running at the speed of sound and a mechanic/barista sporting a payload of momentum and velocity seemingly rocketing towards each other?

A painful looking head collision, that's what.

Cue simultaneous crowd and contestant wincing.

"Ooooohhh...that's gotta hurt..." No kidding, Famitsu.

"to add insult to injury, neither of them got the orb, since their...heads kinds crashed before either of them could" That's right, Dengekiko.

As a testament to the pain, they even have the same Nepgear facial expression. You know that one expression with the widened white eyes and the square-shaped mouth. To make things worse, the orb relocated somewhere else.

Yup, just flop to the ground and rest for a bit you two and let the other girls have some screentime.

"Okay, why don't we switch on back to the rest of the contestants, since Segula and Amadeus probably won't be competing for...um...a few minutes?" Said an uneasy and uncomfortable Famitsu as she looked at the goddess and mechanic that was unconscious.

"I'd say the rest of this event, so it's probably up to their partners now" that's exactly right, Dengekiko. "Okay, everyone since the orb has just relocated you can either take your chances by pressing a button to help you locate it or just wait for it to come into view"

That's kind of like a good thing, right? With two of the most fierce competitors down for the count it's pretty much fair game.

Well that seemed to snap the other contestants out of their little trance as they continued with what they needed to do now, which is good because if they didn't they woul-umm...Noire? You feeling okay?

Noire was looking at the rooftop with some concern in her eyes...lucky for her that the cameras weren't looking at her otherwise well...

"He'll be fine Lady Black Heart" an NPC in the crowd said "he's not the type who would let something like this stop him"

Noire blinked a few times and the crowd only nodded in agreement, before she herself started looking for the orb.

"What's that smile for, Neptune?!"

"Nothing" even in HDD, Neptune is quite the teaser. Neptune joined her sister with the search as Noire stood at her place with a blush on her face.

"You need not worry Goddess of black." Came the sound of another voice beside her. Noire looked up at the mad magician giving her the same teasing smile as Neptune. "Amadeus is much more resiliant than this, as I'm sure you're aware of, being informed of his recent quest for coffee beans and all that."

"I am fully aware of that. I was trying to figure out how I'm going to get to him once I find the orb" said Noire as she turned away with a slight blush on her face.

"If you say so." Was all the mad magician said.

Anyhoo, let's give the rest of these girls some well-deserved screentime I didn't squeeze them all in this arc for nothing you know.

Let's take a look at IF, who was still trying to get away from the harem seeker...how did anyone miss that for some long?...while still in her wedding dress...camera's are on these girls now.

"When this did suddenly turn into a romance drama? There shouldn't be a groom being left at the altar here!" Famitsu said in...playful outrage.

"Well...the groom wasn't really left at the altar, since Red is chasing after IF with remarkable persistence" pointed out Dengekiko. Good point too.

"Let's seal the deal with a kiss, my number one wifey!" Obvious speaker.

"Red! We have a race to finish, will you just stay focused on that? Instead of this?"

Technically speaking this could be a diversionary strategy, you know? While you're busy playing cat and mouse or in this case, runaway bride chase, Brocolli could be making progress. Compa isn't half-bad, but still.

Good strategy, Red!

"Yup, that's my strategy!" She cheered while giving chase to her number one wifey.

Iffy, why don't you try using a powerup button it might help! :)

"Like hell it will!" Shouted IF. "So far those buttons have only brought either slapstick or fanservice, which isn't realky helping us progress in this whole thing"

Or do they...well, I was just trying to make a suggestion and it's not like your situation's getting any better and in my defense those powerup buttons has taken down and distracted the speeding bluenette, so they're NOT completely useless.

IF seemed to relent after a short while because she stopped to press a brown button.

And paint brush appeared in her right hand, along with, that wooden things where painters usually squirt paint on...whatever that's called anyway.

"What the hell is this supposed to do?!" Shouted IF in frustration as she kept running away from Red.

...Use your imagine IF, what do you think it does have you ever even _watched_ any slapsticks before?

IF frowned for a second before giving the brush an incredulous look as if to say...

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

It's worth a try. ;-)

She frowned once more before stopping some distance away from Red, painting what looked like a pitfall on the road in front of her and waited with crossed arms as Red continued to approach.

"Wif-" Red fell down on the PAINTED hole with cloud of smoke and dust.

"That actually worked?!" Exclaimed IF incredulously. Yep, pretty much, who knew right?

IF then got an idea before painting the orb they were after on a nearby wall, she reached for it and...

"Whoa!" She pulled it out of the wall and in her hand.

"and it looks like IF is currently in possession of the orb, but remember that both member of the team must touch the orb to get to the first station." Reminded Famitsu with a cheerful smile.

"And while that's happenning, other players cam steal the orb at any time. Ladies,...LLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEE!" Shouted Dengekiko and sure enough that little revelation seemed to have opened the flood gates.

Every other contestant charged right at IF like a pack of raging bulls and to make things worse the magic paintbrush powerup.

IF then proceeded to runaway from them because...commonsense, duh, but accidentally stepped on another powerup button, which tied her to a pole.

"Wait why?!" Asked IF as she looked around from current predicament. There were also logs around IF and a bunch NPCs with pitchfork and torches shouting:

"Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

"I am not a witch! What the hell?!" Shouted an outrage IF.

Taking advantage of the situation, Cave jumped up over the surrounding logs, NPCs, pitchforks, and torches effortlessly **LIKE A BOSS** , took the glowing orb from IF's hands, landed gracefully with a backflips and proceeded to run over to Lyrica.

"Perfect 10 for that landing, Cave!" Shouted Famitsu as she and Dengekiko held up placard with the number 10 on it. Perfect ten indeed let's see an insta-

"Gotcha"

Oops well it looks like the white sister Ram has taken back possession of the orb, after smooshing a custard pie into Cave's face because no slapstick is complete without it, folks.

"Yay, I got it, come on, Rom!" Said Ram as she ran towards her sister.

"I-I'm coming" shouted Rom as she ducked and covered from the others who were trying to hinder her path.

A sudden breeze then passed by Ram, which made her look around confusedly.

"What was that?" It's nothing I can assure you that. "Wait what?" Yup, Ram's hands were empty and so close too. ):

"And Segula is back in the game and made an epic steal from Ram" Famitsu said before pressing a button on her remote...(where did that come from?)...and the sound of NPCs "awww-ing" in sympathy sounded. Well, that's new.

"Let's see that again in slow motion!" said Dengekiko and sure enough, their TV screen showed Ram carrying the orb and in the next frame Segula swooped in and grabbed it from her hands. Man, that's gotta be one heck of a high speed camera if it can keep up with Segula that's for sure...also, what's with that bump on her...ohhh...

Now, Segula was effortlessly dodging the other contestants with a smile on her face as she inched closer and closer to Pluti-

"Wha?!"

"What's this? Segula is running backwards? No wait it looks like she's being dragged by her clothes but by what?" Great job for stealing my line there, Famitsu.

The cameras then turned their attention to Amadeus who was now up on his feet again, albeit with a bump on his head, while holding some sort of rod?

"Fish on, Fish on!" He exclaimed as his hands rapidly turned the...reeling mechanism.

Segula wasn't going to take this sitting down though, the being pulled back thing not the being called a fish thing, so she ran again at her full speed.

Amadeus jerked forward, but stood his ground as he still committed to fighting the good fight. He leaned back as his fishing rod bent foward dangerously.

"It's a tug of war between the two OCs, who's gonna win? The weakened bluenette goddess who can run at the speed of sound or Noire's future boyfriend/fiancé candidate who can make a great latte?" Shouted Famitsu.

"WHAT?!" a blushing Amadeus suddenly faltered and was propelled forward by Segula's increased accelaration. Segula stopped in confusion as soon as the resistance vanished she looked up and-

 ***GA-SECOND HEAD-ON COLLISION NOISE***

Got blindsided for the second time this chapter and just for the record, this is all for the sake of slapstick so don't go digging too deep in this okay?

"awawawa" both lolled back and forth for a few while with swirly eyes and circling little birds around the rim of their head.

Meanwhile, the goddess of Lastation was currently in possession of the orb because of plot, walked over to the lolling Amadeus and grabbed his hand before placing it on the orb.

And by some miracle no one was near enough to stop that from happening.

The team was then teleported to the first station of the first venue, but not before Noire muttered with a smile towards the boy next to him.

"Going overboard as usual"

...

...

 **We'll be taking a (hopefully) short commercial break, stack up on snacks in the meantime while Noire and Amadeus head over to the first Race station and the others continue their hunt for that infamous orb.**

 **At any rate please feel free to leave me review and follow/favorite this little story of mine.**

 **I'll see you all in the next update**


End file.
